


A Chance at Freedom

by Gunmetal



Series: Earning Freedom [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bondage, Character Death, M/M, Master/Slave, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slavery, Slow Build, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Suicidal Elements, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 45,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gunmetal/pseuds/Gunmetal
Summary: When Megatron finds himself in chains once again, it breaks him to the point of no return and when Optimus learns of his treatment at his master's hands will he step up and grant mercy on the one whom many feel doesn't deserve it or punish him like every other Autobot would?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Forsaken Pride by DemonsDaughter and Wolf By The Ears by Evil Overwench (Thornwitch). All credit goes to the rightful owners of the fics used for inspiration and Hasbro/Takara for Transformers Animated.
> 
> Time Units :These are taken from the Allspark Almanac  
> Stellar Cycle- Year  
> Orbital Cycle- Month  
> Deca Cycle- Week  
> Solar Cycle- Day  
> Mega Cycle- Hour  
> Cycle- Minute  
> Nanoklik- Second

The wind blew harshly across the city known as Kaon and up against the outer walls of Trypticon Prison, once feared during the Great War when it was the Decepticon strong hold; now it served as their own personal prison. Inside minicons scurried about doing routine maintenance and making sure the cell doors were working. In the high security level in a cell barely large enough for him and with only one hydrogen lamp, Megatron sat on the hard metal bench with his cuffed hands folded across his chest while leaning back against the wall. His peds were chained to the floor and one around his neck linked to a hook above him prevented all but basic movement. The warlord’s plating hadn’t been repaired and he still bore the damage from his fight with the little Autobot Prime. His flight engines gave a rough grinding sound from the lack of proper fuel. A guard passed by when his engines ground again; “What’s the matter mighty leader, you hungry” mocked the guard.

Megatron growled the best he could, optics flashing dangerously. The guard withdrew a cube from his subspace and dangled it in front of the force field and slowly drained it. As he was watching, behind his optics he was starving, they hadn’t given him a cube in five solar cycles. The guard finished it and set the cube in front of the cell and walked off. In the privacy of his own processor he knew that he faced execution and also knew that was the reason they weren’t giving him fuel. He hoped it would be quick but, knowing the Autobots they probably planned a tacky public spectacle and would be put on display afterwards to show how superior they were. The blue glow of the cell light went out signaling curfew and Megatron shut his optics not knowing what the future was for him falling into recharge in the cold cramped cell.


	2. Chapter 2

Adjusting to civilian life on Cybertron didn’t come easy to Optimus Prime. He was starting to miss the little blue planet that he had to come to call home, but now trying to live on Cybertron again was making him home sick. He had been paraded around Iacon after bringing Megatron in to face justice for his crimes and said Decepticon would glare at him, one that promised bodily and untold destruction to him and the Autobots. Now that he was behind bars at Trypticon he never worried about it too much. He was currently on his way to see Ultra Magnus for some reason since the last time he saw him was on Earth after they proved that there was Decepticon activity on the planet.

He arrived at Fortress Maximus and was escorted to the secure medical ward within. They arrived at the door to Ultra Magnus’s room and pinged for entry; when access was granted he was met with the optics of Sentinel and Ultra Magnus. “Optimus, old buddy; did you enjoy the hero’s welcome after you defeated Megatron, which I still can’t believe you even managed” asked Sentinel?

Before he could reply, “That will be all Sentinel Prime” stated Ultra Magnus. “Now then, I and Cybertron thank you for what you and your team have accomplished, but you still were expelled from the academy and can’t join the Elite Guard, however there is work needed in the historical archives and I’m sure Alpha Trion wouldn’t mind the extra help.”  

Optimus sighed, it wasn’t what he thought it would be, but at least he can still enjoy himself since he liked to read everything he could get his servos on as a sparkling, especially on the Great War. “Thank you sir, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind at all.” He gave a salute to his commander and left. When he exited the building, he transformed and headed back to the ship yard where Ratchet and Arcee were working on helping restore Omega Supreme to full functionality. As he was driving he thought about to just before he put the stasis cuffs on Megatron; the warlord told him to finish it, but he said that was the easy way out and he didn’t deserve it. He knew Megatron’s trial was coming up soon and that the warlord faced execution or life imprisonment.

The construction platforms that surrounded Omega made it seem like a cage, but he was looking a lot better than he did on Earth. Optimus transformed and walked up the loading ramp into the cargo hold. He met Ratchet in the rec room and sat across from him. “How did it go kid” asked the medic?

“They are still treating me like the academy washout that I am and it still reminds me of what happened to Elita One. At least they are giving me a job in the archives working with Alpha Trion.” The memory of losing his friend still haunts him in vivid nightmares to this day and every time he saw Blackarachnia it made him wonder if they should have gone back for her; then he wouldn’t be in this mess. Then again if that happened then he wouldn’t have met his team and defeated Megatron and his top lieutenants.

“They’re aftholes kid and it has always been that way. If you don’t fit to their standards then, you are better off somewhere else, away from them.” Ratchet could see that Optimus wanted to be something better but couldn’t, but that didn’t stop him before. “Prime, you know that Megatron’s trial is a couple of solar cycles from now. Maybe the bot that brought him down should be there as well.”

“Ratchet, you didn’t see the way he was looking at me during the welcoming parade; it was like he was trying to extinguish my spark with his very optics and if I go to his trial, if he breaks free… Ratchet I don’t want to be responsible for the mass murder of innocents.”

“Optimus, you know he will be restrained and if you go it will only raise you public figure in the city and if any spies are watching, then they’ll know you are upholding honor for their captured leader since you brought him in and it makes you a less likely target for assassination.” The old medic saw the kid’s optics go wide as Cybertron’s moons and his ventilations stall. “Try and get some rest Prime, maybe tomorrow you’ll feel better.”

“Thanks Ratchet and you’re right I need to go to the trial just to what happens” he replied. Optimus walked to his old sleeping quarters and saw that most of his possessions survived the initial crash on Earth, but not everything. He lied down on the berth and soon found himself in a deep and peaceful recharge.

On the other side of the planet, Megatron sat in his cold cramped cell pondering what kind of farce trial the Autobots had planned for him. Footsteps sounded in the corridor outside his cell. The same guard came by and activated his stasis cuffs. Once he was sure the frame lock was holding, he entered the warlord’s cell a set a cube on the ground and left the cell. Once there he deactivated Megatron’s frame lock; “you can have some fuel now” he smirked.

Megatron slowly reached for the cube, swirling it slowly to check for contaminants. He slowly lifted the cube to his intake and started to drain the contents. However when the fuel hit his glossa he spit the fuel right back out. “What’s the matter, I thought you were hungry?” The warlord snarled and glared at the guard. “I am not leaving until you’ve drained the cube.” He growled and drained the cube in one long pull and threw the cube against the force field door, the cube breaking into thousands of tiny pieces. “That’s better” the guard’s footsteps soon faded as he left the cell chuckling to himself at what the warlord just consumed from the cube.

Megatron knew what was in the cube and he never was afraid of that matter, but to be forced; he would never force anyone to consume his transfluid. He only wanted partners who were coherent enough to give their full consent. This Autobot guard just fed him more than likely his own transfluid and it made Megatron’s tank churn and queasy. The uneasiness became too much and he purged what was in his tanks; now he was starving again. The cell light went out; his internal temperature told him the ambient temperature of the cell was around what the humans would call freezing, but a little warmer. His optics offlined as he fell into a restless recharge.

Hadeen rose over Iacon, rays warming the towers outside walls making the cold metal pop and make tinking noises when the rays hit them. Optimus’s was in recharge having a wonderful dream; he and Elita were having fun enjoying each other’s company. Optimus saw the sky darken and a hissing noise come from his left; he turned and saw that Elita had turned into Blackarachnia. She lunged and pinned Optimus; “you shouldn’t have left me behind” she said before she sank her fangs into his neck, killing him. Optimus woke with a shout that was answered when his door opened to admit Ratchet.

“You okay kid, if you need any help I am here for you.” Ratchet knew Optimus had bad recharge purges from time to time, mostly about losing Elita and being shunned and disapproving of everyone. The kid had a good spark and he knew Optimus would do the right thing every time.

“I’m fine Ratchet, thank you for asking.” The medic always helped him look after the newsparks that mostly made up their rag tag team of spacebridge technicians. Bumblebee reminded of him of his reckless side when he was a youngling, Bulkhead of his quest for learning new things and Prowl? He couldn’t remember what Prowl reminded him of. He checked is HUD and it told him that today was Megatron’s trial and he knew it was going to go one of two ways: 1) it would go smoothly and that would be the end of it or 2) Megatron would break free, kill the guards and council and make him watch as he conquered Cybertron before killing him.

The drive to Iacon seemed longer than it should have been, but was over before he knew it. Fortress Maximus loomed over him like Megatron would on Earth during their battles and he stilled praid to Primus that everything would be okay and Megatron would become a thing of the past in his processor. The council chambers had been cleaned and dozens of guards stood at various points around the room. The council members soon filled in followed by Ultra Magnus. Megatron was brought in; his plating still hadn’t been repaired, and was made to stand before the Autobot high council. “Megatron, you have been brought here to face justice for your crimes against Cybertron and various other species among the universe.”

“Oh and is that all” the warlord spoke sarcastically? He gritted his denta as the guard next to him shocked Megatron through the stasis cuffs.

“You will only speak when spoken” to said Sentinel. The warlord glared at the Autobot pup, the same one he gave his adversary Optimus Prime not three solar cycles ago. The trial proceeded with the reading of the charges by Perceptor and the warlord looked uninterested and wanted this to hurry along according to what Optimus was picking up in his EM field.

When the reading of the charges was finished some amount of time later, Ultra Magnus was still sitting probably deciding what sentence he would pass upon the warlord. When the Magnus of Cybertron rose the room became dead quite to where you could hear the soft venting of Alpha Trion. “Megatron, you have been found guilty on all charges and there for you will be sentenced to remain in prison until the end of your function.”

The frown put on by some of the guards said that it wasn’t enough, Optimus gave a sigh of relief and Sentinel glared between Ultra Magnus and the warlord.  Megatron was led away from the court room and loaded back onto a transport to take him back to Trypticon Prison to remain there for the rest of his days.

Later that night cycle, Megatron was tossed back into his cell unceremoniously and he grunted in pain when his damage left shoulder hit the back wall. The chains were quickly reattached to his peds, neck and hands. “I hope you enjoyed your time in the sky and seeing Hadeen one last time decepticon, because from this point on you are permanently grounded.” The guards left him chained in a new cell away from everyone in his own corridor alone and cold never to see the sky or feel the warmth of Hadeen on his frame ever again.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments below.
> 
> Thank You my fellow readers and I will try and have the next chapter ready as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay; school, work and writers block has had me on a short leash. I will try to post the next chapter when I can.

Since the trial life has been smooth and peaceful for all of Cybertron knowing that the Decepticon responsible is where he belongs. For Optimus, though he did not get to join the Elite Guard, working in the archives was even better. He received his own apartment with two berthrooms, one for recharge and the other for the numerous datapads he would bring home and read in his new study. He kept thinking back to win he lost Prowl in the Battle for Detroit when Megatron was taking his Lugnut clones for a test drive. As he was picking up some left out datapads, he saw one that was from the Great War era.

“Alpha Trion, where can I find the entries on the Great War?”

“They are in the section in the back.”

“Thank You”, Optimus walked back and noticed when he got there it looked like someone hadn’t been back there for some time. Datapads were scattered about and the shelves needed organizing. With a sigh, the hero of Cybertron began to organize what was looking to be about two decacycles worth of work and it was like he had nothing else to do. As he was organizing, naturally his curiosity got the better of him and Optimus started reading. He noticed the entries were only the Autobot side of the war and very few and far between on the Decepticon side. He wanted to ask Alpha Trion, but decided against it thinking it may be a good reason not to have the cons side in the Archives since there was no reason. ‘The Great War was a part of our history and we all need to be able to have access to both sides of the story’ he thought.

When he returned back to his apartment he saw Ratchet and Arcee sitting on the couch in the entertainment area. “How did you get in here?”

“Don’t you learn anything by reading at work kid; a medic can access anybot’s room with their medical over ride” replied Ratchet.  

“There is no one injured here and I doing fine; so why break into my home?”

“Prime, I will always want to check on you; I felt the way your EM field fluctuated at Megatron’s trial and that you felt that it wasn’t enough.”

“Ratchet, if he breaks out, then all of Cybertron is at risk and then somehow the blame will come back to me for not killing him when I had the chance back in Detroit.” Optimus knew that is what the warlord wanted to happen, but he couldn’t bring himself to harm a defenseless mech. As long as Megatron was behind bars he could relax and not worry about it. After Ratchet and Arcee left later that night cycle after having some small talk and a few cubes of high grade, Optimus went about his nightly routine; washracks, checked his HUD for any messages or updates, and then turned the lights out and fell into, for once since the trial, a peaceful recharge.

On the other side of the planet, Megatron sat in his cell; shoulder still stinging from when he was placed there after the farce trial by the council, he began to secretly scheme his way to freedom like he did for fifty stellar cycles in Sumdac’s lab. He was so lost in thought; the footsteps of the guard went unnoticed until the shock of the stasis cuffs brought him back to reality. “Here is your fuel, decepti-scum.” Megatron growled at the insult and the guard who didn’t look at all fazed backed out of the cell and deactivated the stasis lock. He left shortly after wards and didn’t stay like he normally did. The warlord brought the cube to his intakes and took a small drink; it wasn’t transfluid, thank Primus, but rather pure energon even though it was low grade prison rations. His tanks growled in satisfaction at being filled and when he was finished, he set the cube on the floor before returning to his secret planning. A few mega cycles later he began to feel drowsy and soon found himself in recharge.

The next morning, Optimus woke and went to pour himself some mid grade energon before he went to work. He turned on the info net and watched the news reports. They were the usual, but one struck him as odd. The story went that Ultra Magnus was back in the hospital after developing an infection in one of the wounds he received after his fight with Shockwave. Everything was minor and the reporter said that the Magnus would be back tomorrow. At the archives Optimus was so lost in reading again that he didn’t hear Alpha Trion’s approach.

“I see that you are fascinated by the Great War.”

“Yes, but why do we have a limited amount of information on the decepticon side, since it is historical information.”

“I understand your interest, but the council decided it would be best if that sort of information was kept away from the youth of the time; to keep the number of possible turncoats out of the reach of the Decepticons.”

“Oh, well I guess that’s one way to go about it; however it would be nice to read the information.” Before Alpha Trion could reply, Cliffjumper came in saying the Optimus’s presence was needed. Optimus sighed and turned the datapad off, then proceeded to follow the intelligence officer to the medical ward to visit with Ultra Magnus again. He kept thinking back to what his employer said and that the information was kept from the youth of the time. Optimus knew the warframes started the rebellion millions of years ago and it cost thousands of lives. They arrived sooner than expected and Optimus felt nervous again since Sentinel was there, of course.

“Thank you for coming Optimus, it has come to my attention that a request was sent from Megatron to speak with you and I approve that it is a reasonable request.”

“Why, would he want to speak with me; I have nothing he wants” replied Optimus.

“Optimus, this is a prisoner wanting to talk with the mech who imprisoned him and I am making it your decision since you are not under my direct command.”

“Ok, I’ll go, but I don’t think it will be a pleasant conversation.”

Optimus left Fortress Maximus and arrived back at the archives only to be met with Alpha Trion, datapad in hand. “I heard you would be heading to Kaon, so I figured you would want to read and finish it later.” Optimus knew his employer was right and he would be exhausted after his flight to and from Trypticon Prison.

“Thank you and I’ll bring it back later.” Alpha Trion only nodded in return and he made his way back to his apartment to retrieve his jet pack. The apartment was dark when he arrived and when the door closed, the motion sensor detected his presence and the lights brightened themselves to light the main room. His jet pack was kept under lock and key to deter would be thieves if they were to break in. Simple maintenance was performed before he walked out onto the balcony and took off. He flew low enough to not interfere with traffic of the cargo freighters and soon enough the tall spiky silhouette of the prison came into view. Optimus was prepared that this conversation would begin and end with Megatron venting his anger out on him; what he was not prepared for was he arrived after being taken to the warlord’s cell was a group of guards watching and laughing. He pushed his way to the front and the sight left him shocked; the chain on Megatron’s neck was pulled up tight and one guard in the cell, whom was covered in energon, beating him with an electrowhip.  One of the lashes hit one of the damaged rotors on Megatron’s back and though the warlord didn’t make a sound, the bright flash of his optics was the only sign of pain. “All of you stand down” Optimus shouted.

“Why should I, he spilled his fuel on me and needs to be punished” said the guard in the cell.

“I said stand down or do I need to report this to Ultra Magnus”?

“Fine, return to your posts and if he does this again; you won’t always be around to protect him” sneered the guard before he left. Optimus walked to the cell and pressed the control for the neck chain to be lowered to a safe position. Megatron’s heavy venting sounded like maybe he should call Ratchet, but the warlord looked at him and smiled.

“Optimus Prime, what a wonderful surprise” Megatron said with a raspy voice.

“You asked me to come here, what do you want”?

“How does it feel now that you have brought the Autobots most wanted fugitive back and becoming the hero of Cybertron?”

“I don’t know what to say only that I’m glad you are behind bars and that Cybertron is safe I guess.”

Megatron’s optics flashed a bright red and the voice that spoke was full of hatred “you think that since I have been put here instead of the scrap pile and you are the hero of the planet you guess you are enjoying it; you obviously now see that you should have deactivated me back on that organic planet.”

The sarcasm could kill a turbofox and it made Optimus recoil, “you should be happy, at least you get too…” “What die of natural cause if I’m lucky or beaten to death by the guards or starved” Megatron finished?

Optimus was going to leave, but before that “do you want me to call a medic to look at the damages?”

“No” replied the warlord “and next time you are in my city, do drop by and say hello Optimus Prime.”

He left the warlord, who was smirking at him as he left, thinking about what to say to Ultra Magnus about the treatment of the prisoners at Trypticon. He flew back to his apartment for the night and before he fell into recharge, he wondered if really should have deactivated Megatron back in Detroit?    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that since a seekers wings are sensitive; that a bot with a alt mode of a helicopter, the rotors would be the same.
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story so far in the comments below. I love all kinds of feedback from my readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is where the tags start coming into play. I do not intend to trigger anyone and if you don't like this sort of content then don't read. The tags will update as the story does and if anything is missing, please don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Sorry about the delay; this chapter had me on a short leash.

Hadeen rose over the horizon and the gentle warming rays filtered into Optimus’s apartment. His internal alarm went off telling him he was going to be late for work. “Slag” he rolled off the berth and rushed to get to the archives on time. When he got there most of the filing had been done and that there wasn’t much to do other than intrigue his curiosity and finish reading the data pad he was on yesterday. He was so lost in his reading that he didn’t hear Alpha Trion approach.

 “Optimus, the reason I filled for you is because I knew that your flight from Trypticon would tire you and would arrive later than usual.” Optimus knew that the old archivist and councilmech would guess what happened last solar cycle and it still surprised him that his mentor’s guess had been accurate to the letter. When his shift was finished he went to Fortress Maximus to hopefully arrange better living conditions, somewhat, for the prisoners at Trypticon. When he arrived at Ultra Magnus’s office he hesitated before pinging for entry. The door slid open to reveal the Autobot commander and Sentinel Prime behind the desk.

“Commander, I wish to address the conditions at which the decepticons are being held.”

“Not going softer than you already are you old buddy?”

Optimus wanted nothing more than to fight back with his own sarcastic comment, but Ultra Magnus beat him to it; “that will be all Sentinel, now Optimus I know how harsh prison can be for prisoner. I have personally seen them when I make my routine visits, but the warframes there are there to face their punishment for crimes against the Commonwealth and that will be all on the subject.”

“Sir, when I went to honor Megatron’s request yesterday the guards had him in a strangle hold and whipping him for accidently spilling fuel on the guard there; is that not a reasonable occurrence to at least look into what is going on inside the prison walls?”

“I’ll look into the matter, but nothing will be done until then understood?”

 “Yes sir, I understand.”

Optimus left and went back home only to sit down in the entertainment area and let his processor wander. He wondered if he should go ahead and request at least medical treatment for the prisoners or do like he always did, do what his spark told him.

That night on his berth he tossed and turned as the dark cycle dragged on; _Megatron in the same choke hold that he was in that day and the guards laughing as he stuttered, energon being cut off from his processor._

His optics snapped open and he knew that hopefully the warden wouldn’t allow the warlord to expire before he served his punishment. Optimus fell back into a restless recharge plagued by one nightmare he couldn’t escape, one that always haunted him; the death of his friend.

The news hit Cybertron the next day and the entire Commonwealth was in an uproar; Ultra Magnus has died. Autobots everywhere were trying to get some answers and one thing on their minds was assassination. The news finally released the facts that Ultra Magnus died of old age and the funeral was in a decacycle. 

All of Iacon celebrated the life of the most renowned leader of the Autobots and afterwards that Sentinel Prime would be appointed the new Magnus. Optimus could believe that his old commander had died and that he would be commanded by Sentinel. 

He flew to Omega Supreme to get away from everything before he blew a head gasket. He found Ratchet and Arcee in the medbay working on a visiting Bumblebee who had crashed into a pile of construction materials. “Need I ask what happened”? All three of them turned towards him and Bumblebee smiled.

“Hi boss bot, how is everything…ouch, hay watch it.”

“If you would hold still or better yet learn to slow down every once and awhile then I would have to do this” said Ratchet.

Optimus could help but chuckle at the two, Bumblebee had always pestered them all but his spirit was unmatched. When Ratchet was finished he and Optimus went to the rec room and the old medic could tell something was bothering the young prime. “Kid, I know you have something on the processor; what is it?”

“I don’t like the idea of being under Sentinel’s command and I wish Ultra Magnus was still here”.

“I know Optimus, but we can’t always get what we want; we can only do what they tell us or in your case surprise the pit out of everybody.” The medic knew Optimus could get himself in a rut and have a hard time getting out of it, but it never stopped him before.

Optimus didn’t go to ceremony when Sentinel was appointed Magnus, but rather went to the archives on his off shift to read more on the Great War. The new polices that he was sure of to go into place he should read all that he can before the curfew went into effect.

When Hadeen rose to start the new solar cycle Sentinel dismissed the old council members saying that they had served their time and they needed to retire. The new council was made up of six mechs and their names were never revealed. Optimus knew that it may have upset Alpha Trion but the old mech was full of surprises.

He also knew that Sentinel was right about one thing, that a new council was needed because of the age that spanned the old one. Later that night, during a council meeting a decision was made to finally give the warlord the rightful punishment he deserved.

Optimus didn’t recharge well over the dark cycle; plagued by the nightmare of losing Elita One and being expelled from the Autobot Academy.  The nightmares included Megatron breaking out of prison and taking all of the Autobots and painting Cybertron’s surface in their energon as he watched the warlord take his revenge. He woke up venting heavily and coolant covering his armor plating. He filled a cube of low grade to ease his tension and tried to sleep through the rest of the night, but to no avail.

Over the next several solar cycles the Autobots were starting to finally adjust to Sentinel Magnus’s reign and it didn’t make Optimus’s life any easier. The new Magnus implemented a curfew that required all citizens in their homes after sundown and were not allowed outside until after Hadeen rose.

Optimus wished he could stay in the archives longer to help, but the curfew’s ridiculous hours made his processor ache and he could have swore he heard Alpha Trion say a few colorful words to Sentinel about it one day. He still wished that Ultra Magnus was still here though.

On the other side of the planet, Megatron sat in the cold and cramped cell when his fuel ration was delivered and the guard left without a word. The fuel was rich and thick, low grade, but good none the less. A few megacycles later he felt drowsy and fell into recharge.

Over the next few days the warlord would fall asleep faster after his fuel ration in just a few minutes.  One day after he fell into recharge, the guards moved in and loaded the warlord onto a hover cart and pushed him down the hall away from the cell block. Megatron would twitch and make the guards flinch and worry that the restraints holding him know would break and their energon would stain the walls of Trypticon.

Megatron woke to immense soreness like he felt back in his gladiator days after a match. He ran his internal diagnostic program and discovered nothing. He reran it and asked for more details; only to discover that his armor plating and more importantly his whole body had been repaired. Though he still wore his earth alt, he wasn’t complaining.

“Hmm, I guess that insignificant Autobot decided to go against my wishes and had me repaired anyway". Oh well it will only put them further into the scrap heap.

The warlord tried to stand but was yanked back down; he then discovered that there were restraints on his wrists and the heavy weight on his peds confirmed that he was cuffed there as well. His processor snapped to full alertness and realized to his distaste that he was on a stage and six different mechs standing before him.

“Well, look who finally decided to wake up.”

The warlord turned his helm towards the familiar voice and discovered the same pup known as Sentinel Prime from his trial in front him. “What do you want Autobrat; come to prove your worth to your commander.”

“Ultra Magnus is dead; I guess that his age finally caught up with him” replied Sentinel. Megatron, in the privacy of his own processor couldn’t believe his age old rival was offline. If he was dead what did that mean for him? “Since Ultra Magnus didn’t have the bearings to give you the proper punishment you deserve, I shall. I thought of executing you, but I thought of a better one. You two restrain him properly and make sure he is relaxed as much as possible.”

Megatron saw two Elite Guard soldiers approach with titan steel chains that had large hooks on the ends, he growled loudly to show he was still threatening, and with no warning they forced the hooks through rotors on the canopy of his alt mode.

Sentinel watched as the warlord let loose a cry of pain, but not one that would rival of what would come next. Megatron tried and failed to pull the hooks out by moving his body around, but it only caused him more pain.

The guards pulled the chains taught and it forced Megatron flat on his chest plates. Sentinel moved around so he was behind the fallen warlord only to watch him struggle even more since he couldn’t see him.

Megatron felt the Autoscum move behind him and just as he was starting to relax; his frame went from that to full on tense. He felt hands fondle his interface panel and his core temperature rise steadily.

“You seem to be enjoying this, don’t you” asked Sentinel? When the hands finally found the manual latch, the panel popped open and revealed his valve.

A memory came to Megatron and it was one he should have listened to; _his frame was running hot and he couldn’t figure out why. Bunsen, the arena’s medic at the time, said that it was heat; something that all Cybertronians go through over the course of their lives. The medic told him to open his panel so he could examine him; he felt the cold, lubricated rod being inserted into his valve and stop after a certain point. After what seemed like an eternity the rod left his intimate parts and was told to close up. The medic told him that he is healthy, but if he were to ever use his valve to see him first because Bunsen told him that his valve seal was thicker than it should be; caused by a rare genetic medical condition. The gladiator said thank you and left without another word._

The former warlord heard the distinct click of another panel opening and felt a spike nudge against his valve. Sentinel slowly pushed in and felt Megatron squirm and snarl at the contact and after a while the Magnus felt his spike tip hit something and a cruel smile formed on his face. “Well, who would have thought the mighty Megatron was a virgin.”

Megatron felt his insides clench at the reality of what his punishment was going to be. With no warning Sentinel gave a harsh thrust but the seal didn’t break, if the pained hiss from the warlord was anything to go by, much to Sentinel's disappointment.

With each following thrust and in between the warlord’s pained grunts, he couldn’t figure out why the seal wouldn’t break. Megatron felt the Autoscum move to his spike sheath and felt it pressurize against his will. Sentinel left it hard and aching begging for release, but the warlord needed pay for his crimes and returned to his valve.

Megatron felt the spike in him pull out until only the tip was in and with no words or warning, Sentinel gave one more harsh thrust and the spike finally broke through the seal. The white hot pain flooded his processor and a scream tore from his intake.

Lubricant and energon flowed from his valve as Sentinel continued to thrust like a mechanimal in heat. He could feel the spike beginning to swell and painfully press against his valve lining. He could hear the laughs of the guards and council members surrounding him and it hurt him more than he would let on.

After what felt like an eternity the spike fully tied him the Autobot Magnus and the dam holding his washer fluid spilled and dripped down his face. He felt the hot and sticky transfluid burn his torn valve lining and felt the hot breath of Sentinel against his audio; “your nightmare has only just begun.”   

    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments below; I appreciate all feedback.  
> Thank You my fellow readers and I will try to update when I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any tags missing, please don't hesitate to tell me as I don't want to trigger anyone.

Sentinel felt the warlord below him shiver at the feeling of his spike still within him and it made several ideas flow through his head on what he could do to Megatron. He tried to pull out and earned a pained hiss from the former lord of the decepticons.

He pulled harshly and forcefully disengaged from the valve and the decepticon gave another pained cry. The Magnus saw the tear stained face of the warlord and motioned for the two holding the rotor chains to him. “Attach these to a pair of stasis cuffs and take him back to my apartment.”

Megatron barely could see the guards through the haze of the pain he was in and when they shackled his wrists together and connected the chains on his torn rotors to the cuffs on his wrists. He tried to resist; the guards gave a hard pull on the chain and the hooks pull his rotors forward, forcing him to follow his captors. In the privacy of his own processor he stilled wished that the Autobot Prime he fought on Earth deactivated him when he had the chance.

Optimus woke from recharge well rested and went about his morning routine. He turned on the news feed and the story about Ultra Magnus’s death was still the top discussion. He turned the news feed off and headed toward to the archives.

He went about his day filling and organizing the datafiles in the building and in between read everything he could. He still had a few questions for Megatron about the Great War and what his side of the story was and made his way to Trypticon.

He met the warden in the main hall and asked to see Megatron. “I’m sorry to tell you that Megatron tried to attack one of the guards when he got his ration and has been put in solitary confinement until further notice.”

“Thank you for your time and have a pleasant solar cycle.” The prime knew it was the truth since the mech probably tried to escape when he was brought his fuel ration and forgot about it and headed back to work.  The rest of his shift went by without any incident, which he thanked Primus for, and headed home before Sentinel got word and threw a fit over someone disobeying his curfew.

Sentinel locked the door behind him as he entered his apartment in the Elites Tower. The apartment was large and spacious with large windows covering one side if the room completed with a large fuel room and entertainment area.

He went down the hallway and into a hidden room where his new property was kept. Megatron was standing in one corner of the room; thighs stained from the ordeal earlier, and looked at his so called master with rage filled optics.

He picked something up from the table, a slave collar, and walked towards tyrant. “Now you are going to behave or I going to have to punish you.” The warlord said nothing and growled. Furious, Sentinel activated the stasis cuffs and secured the collar around the con’s thick neck.

When he undid the stasis lock the warlord lunged but was stopped by the collar and it was tighter than it should be and getting tighter. It tighten to the point where he was choking and Sentinel saw his new slave squirm, trying to reach the collar but couldn’t because of the chains. Only the dim, pleading glow of his slave’s optics did he finally loosen the choke hold the warlord was in.

Megatron watched his master leave him alone in the small, cold, dark windowless room with the thought that the only way out was his death made the warlord’s spark hurt even more than it already did. He didn’t know how this Autobrat would mask his disappearance, but he could try.

Shortly after the news of Ultra Magnus had died the stories had changed to all the great deeds he did for Cybertron and the Commonwealth. Ranging from battle field heroics to civilian accomplishments and Optimus could only imagine what it would be like to see him fighting in his younger days.  

He was lost in thought that his missed his internal alarm saying that it was past curfew. On his way home, it just so happened that Sentinel was around and stopped him, Optimus groaned and knew that it wasn’t going to be a walk in the park.

“Hey, you know Optimus that there is a curfew that must be followed by all citizens and that includes Cybertron’s hero.”

“I understand Sentinel, but I missed my alarm and I was heading straight home.”

“Alarm or not, make sure you follow the curfew and not make this same mistake again.”

“Yes Sentinel.”

“Also, you will not call me by my designation alone, call me sir or Sentinel Magnus; clear on that?”

“Yes sir, Sentinel Magnus.”

Optimus continued on his way home knowing that he may just be better off living somewhere away from Sentinel and Cybertron, but he couldn’t bear to leave his friends behind. He fell into recharge plagued by nightmares of him and Blackarachnia.

Megatron was starving and his valve was still sore and bleeding. He was sitting on the berth when his master came in the room and his collar began to tighten. “You will address me when you are in my presence.” The warlord choked and stuttered until after Sentinel pushed a button on his wrist. The collar loosened the choke hold and he could feel energon flowing again to his processor.

 Sentinel proudly walked over to the berth and pushed Megaton down and when he tried to fight, the Magnus sneered and grabbed the chains. He attached them to a hook above the warlord’s helm and pulled the hook up so his peds were off the floor. Sentinel then brought out a whip and activated it.

The nine tailed whip had titan steel shards on it that would rip protoforms skin apart. He swung the whip against Megatron’s back and thighs. His screams resonated in the small, soundproof room and an evil smirk graced Sentinel’s face.

Energon was starting to seep through the cracks in the tyrant’s armor and he swung the stained tails at the already damaged rotors. The scream that came from Megatron was loud enough to blow his vocalizer. The only sounds he made afterwards were half hearted whimpers.  

He set the whip down and left the tyrant hanging in his chains, in pain and bleeding.  Megatron let the washer fluid spill knowing that he was completely at the other mech’s mercy and cried himself into recharge.

Optimus woke from recharge on time, thank Primus, and went about his morning routine. A few megacycles later he went to Trypticon. “I wish to speak to Megatron” he told the warden.

“I’m sorry to tell you that he is still in solitary. Try again later” she said.

 He left without another word and went back to the archives and when his shift ended he headed for Omega Supreme. He met Ratchet in the loading dock as the medic was overseeing the repairs to their old friend and was greeted by the rest of his team. “Hey boss bot, how have you been doing” asked Bulkhead?

“I’m fine Bulkhead; how is your job at the Space Bridge Nexus going?”

“Fine and my supervisor said he appreciates Bumblebee’s help and may hire him on full time.”

“That’s great and congratulations to you Bumblebee.”

After a brief exchange of hello and goodbyes, Ratchet and Optimus were left alone and made their way to the rec room. They got their fuel and the look on Optimus’s face was all Ratchet needed to know something was bothering him.

“Prime, you need to get something off your chest plates?”

“Yeah, Sentinel is going overboard with all these regulations and it makes me want to put my ped up his aft.”

“I have never heard you talk like that, but I would have to agree with you.” Ever since Sentinel became Magnus it has been putting strain on everyone with the fear that anyone could be a spy and everyone could thank Shockwave, aka Longarm Prime, for this. It was no secret that he was the one who put Ultra Magnus in the hospital before and the mounting fear of invasion since Megatron was an Autobot prisoner kept mounting.

“All I can say is this, if you want to put your ped in his aft then be sure to let me have a turn because I have a few words to tell Sentinel too.”

Optimus couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s comment; they both disliked Sentinel and it always showed when he wasn’t around. The young Prime went back to his apartment and soon fell into, for a nice treat, a peaceful recharge.

In a dark room in the Elite’s Tower, a mech hung bleeding and in pain. Sharp metal dug into his wrists and the hooks threatened to rip out of his back kibble. His optics dim from lack of fuel and injuries and he silently wished for this all to end.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments below; I appreciate all feedback.  
> Thank You my fellow readers and I will try to update when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE. Sorry about the late update but life had me in a bind and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

For how long he hung there Megatron did not know. He only felt the pain, the ghosting sting of the whip, and his wrist joints felt like they were tearing out of his body. He heard the door open as his master walked in. He kept his helm down and Sentinel saw this as the tyrant was finally giving in.

The Magnus pushed a button and the hook holding the warlord upright gave and his frame fell to the floor with a crash that sent white hot pain across his processor. Megatron cried out and he ordered him to his peds. The fallen warlord did as he was told and he was pushed to the berth.

Sentinel laid himself down on top of the tyrant and moved his hand down to the interface panel. Megatron hissed at the contact and a shock from his collar made him think twice before he did something stupid. The black panel covering his valve retracted and lubricant gushed out and onto the berth.  The Magnus released his own blue and gold colored spike and before he sank into the waiting valve he grabbed the warlord, forcing his helm to his spike.

“Use your intake first or will I have to punish you?”

Megatron knew that he didn’t have a choice and put his mouth on Sentinel. He used his glossa to please his master and before he knew it, Sentinel grasped his helm and started thrusting into the warm and wet intake. The warlord felt the spike swell in his intake and soon afterwards Sentinel overloaded into his mouth and put his servo over his intake.

“Swallow it”.

The warlord did as he was told and then the Magnus forced him on his back and sank his still hard and stiff spike into the warlord’s torn valve. Megatron cried out in pain as Sentinel started thrusting wildly without letting him adjust. He grabbed the chin guards and whispered, “Open your spark chamber”.

Megatron refused and as punishment Sentinel put an inhibitor ring around the ebony spike of the tyrant. He was left on the verge of overload until he relented and bared his spark to the Magnus. The red spark was pulsing rapidly in distress and Megatron thrashed as much as he could to escape the descending Autobot’s blue spark.

The merge was intense; Megatron could see all of the Magnus’s memories from losing his friend and smirking when the little prime took the fall for it. The warlord tried his best to shield everything from the Autobot above him and failed. The memories of his past leaked through and Sentinel pulled away in disgust. “You are weaker than everyone thought, look how the mighty warlord of the Decepticons has fallen; reduced to a needy pleasure bot whore.”

Sentinel left the room and Megatron worked to get the ring off after he closed his chest plates. The ring popped off and overload struck hard and fast. A mix of transfluid from both him and the Magnus stained the berth and his thighs. The chains rattled as he curled up into a ball, wishing that his soldiers never experience this, but he knew that this mech was going to do what was needed to remain in power.

Optimus was at the archives when the head of Autobot Intelligence, Cliffjumper, told him that Sentinel Magnus wanted to see him. He sighed and told Cliffjumper that he will be there in a few cycles. When he arrived at Sentinel’s office his old friend seemed rather cheerful and happy, it made the prime very nervous. “Optimus, I bet you are wondering why I called you here today” before he could respond, “The reason is that your little techno organic friend cannot be on Cybertron unless she is registered.”

The prime felt his spark jolt at the implications on what Sentinel was saying; Sari had visited in the past, but she returned to Earth to be with her father who had a disease they called Cancer. He hadn’t seen her in months. “Sentinel, I haven’t seen her in a long time and I don’t understand why she would need to be registered because she was only visiting.”

“You forget what we were taught, that the Decepticons are only here to destroy our way of life and that all organics are to be dealt with properly. How hard is that to understand?”

Optimus outwardly agreed with the Magnus, but something in him was saying something else. He knew that if Sari came to Cybertron again that she may end up being a science project, because of her cybernetic half and knowing the Ministry of Science, it wouldn’t end well.

“Oh and one more thing before I dismiss you I’ve heard you have been reading a lot on the Great War, mostly the Decepticon side of things; this will be your only warning, you are treading on thin ice Optimus Prime. If I here of you trying to speak about this in public, I will lock you up as a traitor. Am I clear?”

“Crystal and I promise not to tell anyone of our conversation, Sentinel.”

“That is Sentinel Magnus to you and everyone else; dismissed.”

The young prime left to head back to the archives and on his way there he thought about the way his friend acted towards him reading on the Great War and it made him wonder why it upset Sentinel so much. When his shift ended he flew to Omega Supreme, needing to vent his frustration and confusion out on Ratchet knowing the old war medic would always listen.

Ratchet and Arcee were in the control room when Optimus landed and the medic could feel the frustration coming off the kid like damaging level of radiation. “Prime what’s going on?”

“Everything, Sentinel has lost it. He says the next time Sari visits that she needs to be registered and that if I say anything about what I’m reading about in the archives to the public then he would arrest me for being a traitor.”

Ratchet knew Optimus had a history with Sentinel and it ended badly when Elita was lost all those millions of stellar cycles ago.  His commander still had bad recharge fluxes and back on Earth he would wake everyone up with his screaming. He poured him and Prime some jet fuel and talked about the good times and it seemed to calm Optimus down.

He returned to his apartment after saying goodbye to his friends and tried reading a datapad before falling into recharge. The one entry he came across was one about the life of the warframes when they first started the uprisings under Megazarak and eventually Optimus fell into recharge.

Megatron was recharging when his master returned and he shocked the warlord awake. The tyrant looked into his master’s optics and they held the icy blue gazed his old master did when he was angry. “Who gave you permission to remove the ring from your disgusting spike, slave?” The warlord was at a loss for words when his master walked towards him and grabbed the chin guards. “ANSWER ME” Sentinel shouted?

“I don’t know, it hurt; and I couldn’t take it anymore; please master, have mercy!”

The Magnus threw Megatron like a sparkling throws a toy and grabbed a prod from the wall. Using the choking function on the collar he forced the warlord’s panel to retract and inserted the prod into the warlord’s valve.

Sentinel turned the voltage up to its highest setting and watched as Megatron howled in pain. Optics flashing white as he overloaded from that alone and lubricants leaked out and around the prod. The Magnus kept on with this punishment until he finally raped Megatron again before heading for his own quarters. Leaving the once fearful Decepticon tyrant alone, cold and crying in a broken mess on the floor of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Megatron felt his tanks grind at the lack of fuel and his frame was sore from all the punishment hid master gave him. His valve lining was torn and bleeding again. His master never allowed him to cover himself after he disobeyed him the last time and it wounded his pride more and more.

He was so lost in thoughts that he didn’t her the door open and his master walked in, cube in his servo. “Hello slave, you hungry?” The tyrant’s optics widened slightly then cycled back down with his helm hanging not looking at him. Sentinel threw the cube at his slave and left the room.

When the door closed, Megatron reached for the cube but found put his chained peds didn’t let him. He then remembered from two solar cycles ago that he disappointed his master when he refused to come out of the corner he was curled up in and suck his spike and then Sentinel made it to where he couldn’t get away from the berth. The chains were tight and gave his ankle joints very little room to move.

His wounds were also starting to fester with the beginnings of an infection. His clawed servos were just inches from the cube and he put in as much strength he had and finally tipped the still closed cube towards him. He grabbed it and drained it in one long pull. It was low grade but he didn’t care; fuel was fuel for a slave. The energon felt like he was embracing Primus himself in his fuel tanks and he was finally able to get a proper recharge, for now.

Optimus continued his work in the archives and when he returned home that night he heard from the news that many bots have been reported missing over the last few solar cycles and it sounded like the Decepticons were finally starting to get revenge for Megatron’s imprisonment. It unnerved the young Autobot prime that any of his friends could be next.

The next light cycle he was off shift he drove out to Omega Supreme to talk to Ratchet. “Ratchet, I don’t like theses talks of disappearances and I fear I’ll lose one of you guys.” The medic looked at his leader and it pained him to see Optimus filled to the brim with all this fear.

“Kid, why don’t you go and talk to Megatron. He seems to know anything and everything. Plus it will do you some good.”

“I’ve tried that, and every time I go to Trypticon to visit him they say I can’t because he is in solitary confinement.  It has been this way for the past two earth months.”

“Well, sometimes that happens to flightframes; when they are grounded for so long it drives them to a certain point where they’ll do anything to see and feel Hadeen again.” Ratchet had helped mechs and femmes in the past and Ground Sickness was common with flightframes; especially seekers and the subspecies of the Heliformers like Megatron. Optimus looked at the medic and realized he was right.

Megatron probably attacked guards not because of fuel but because of the need to see and feel Hadeen on his plating. After saying their goodbyes the young prime left for his own apartment and before he went to recharge, Optimus read about how the war started again and what he found was disturbing. The warframes were hunted like mechanimals and he shut the datapad off after that because it was too graphic.

The news hit Cybertron the next morning and the planet was in an uproar. “The Decepticon Tyrant Megatron offlined late last night due to self inflicted injuries, more on this story when the details come in.” Optimus stared at the screen in disbelief, this couldn’t be happening, it’s not real.

When he reached the archives he ran to Alpha Trion’s office and didn’t bother knocking. “Alpha Trion, I was hoping we could talk for a cycle or two.” The red and purple mech looked at his archivist and gave him a small smile.

“Of course Optimus what do you wish to talk about?”

“Haven’t you heard, Megatron killed himself and it doesn’t make sense? Why would he do that?”   

“Optimus, I know you appreciated talking to him about his side of the war at the time and it is a tragedy, but neither you nor I can do anything about it. All we can do is move on.”

“When word reaches the decepticons it could be all out war because of this. Is there anything we can do to stop this?”

“I don’t know Optimus, you tell me.”

The prime said thanks and left to begin his shift, but the thought of Megatron’s death still shook him more than he let on. ‘One of Cybertron’s legends has fallen, but the mech I met wouldn’t do this sort of thing’ Optimus thought and he decided to do some research of his own.

He borrowed a copy of Megatron’s manifesto from the archives and he then understood why many left and turned over to the decepticons. According to the manifesto, Megatron talked about his struggle in his younger life and how he came to be the warlord everyone knew.

Optimus wished he could have helped, but he was sparked way after the wars were over. Now Cybertron lived in peace and the deceptions now scattered across the galaxy. Some accepted the Tyrest Accord and were granted amnesty if they left the cause the once fought for. One entry he came across was that all warframes were granted freedom on certain conditions, but Megatron was banished from Cybertronian soil under pain of deactivation should he ever return.

The young prime thought that was a deserving punishment for starting the war, however starving and isolating a flightframe was to unjust for anybot; even if it was Megatron. Unknowingly, his thoughts got away from him and he soon fell into recharge on his couch.

In a cold bare room that smelled of old lubricants and stale interfacing, Megatron sat on the filthy floor as another wave of nausea hit his fuel tanks. It had been bothering him a deca cycle after the last spark rape done by his master. His rotors itched from the irritation caused by the chains and infection. His ankle joints were starting to show signs of infection as well and the tightness of the chains was not helping.

His spark was acting strange but he contributed it to the lack of fuel. The last possibility he could think of, was he was carrying, but that was the last possible reason, he would swear on it. He always imagined himself settling down at some point and starting a family but with an army to run it was pushed to the back of his mind.

Sentinel chose this moment to walk in and forced the tyrant to his knees. “Pleasure me and I may leave your valve in one piece tonight.” Megatron did as he was told and took the blue and gold shaft into his mouth and sucked his master off. Overload struck hard and fast and Megatron did his best to swallow it all, but some of it dribbled out of his mouth and onto the floor.

“Now my pet on your hand and knees and keep quite.” Sentinel didn’t let Megatron adjust after entering his valve and thrusted like a mechanimal. The warlord couldn’t keep the low whine from escaping his throat, but did as he was told. He soon felt the spike swell and hot and sticky transfluid fill his valve. “I’ll hold true to my word tonight slave and leave you alone, but just so you know a story went out today about your self-deactivation. No one will care and now you will belong to me forever, you worthless piece of a pitslag whore.”

After his master left the room, Megatron cried; “I’m nothing but a worthless whore and will never be anything else”. The washer fluid ran down his face and onto his chest. The funny feeling in his spark returned, but he ignored it.

He silently prayed to Primus to take him right here and now but as every time he asked he got no reply. The warlord knew no one cared for him, no one ever had; not his creators who abused him and his brother at every opportunity, and also knew no one would rescue him. He would die here, cold, alone and as the pleasure bot of Sentinel Magnus. 


	8. Chapter 8

A new light cycle started on Cybertron and Optimus woke up stiff and sore. “That is the last time I will recharge on the couch.” He went and took a cleansing shower to help his joints and as the warm solvent ran down his plating he thought back to the news story and what he read about the warframes from the past. Something wasn’t right and he knew it and he also knew that he was what Sari would say ‘treading on thin ice’.

It was his day off and he decided to start his research on the many possibilities why would Megatron deactivate himself. he drove to the archives and got out datapads on his manifesto and when he read deeper he saw that the famous warlord went through pit and back as his time as a miner, then a gladiator and the his time under Megazarak’s rule of the Decepticons.

Meanwhile in deep space on the planet Pyrovar; now known as New Kaon, General Strika sat in her office wondering on how they could rescue their comrades and Lord Megatron. They had been imprisoned for over a stellar cycle and she knew that the Commonwealth was never good with treating warframe POWs with kindness.

She also feared for the safety of her other half, her sparkmate Lugnut. They bonded shortly after Megatron came into power and it was the last bonding ceremony the Decepticons ever had. With the war going on, she didn’t pressure herself into wanting a sparkling but she always wanted to have one. Maybe someday after the war was over and the Lord Megatron ruled Cybertron as he should then her and Lugnut could have a sparkling but until then it was only for her do dream on.

Just as her thoughts were wondering, a ping for entry appeared on her HUD and the door opened a second later. “This just came for you General. I think you’ll want to see it sooner rather than later. It’s from Reflector” Cyclonus started after giving a nod a leaving. Strika always found him a little strange but as long as Megatron was okay with him; that was good enough for her.

She inserted the datadisk into her consol and watched the recording Reflector took. She watched in horror of the announcement of her lord’s self deactivation and she gripped the armrests hard enough to leave dents. For Megatron to kill himself must have meant that they were hurting him and torturing him enough for him to reach that point and she vowed to exterminate every single Autobot in existent starting with the one called Optimus Prime who started this whole mess.

In the hidden room of Sentinel’s apartment, Megatron felt nauseous and dizzy. His spark felt weird and his valve was painfully sore. He had cried himself to recharge again after his master forced a spark merge on him while pounding him into the berth and whispering horrible things into his audios; things like whore, worthless mech and pleasure drone.

He remembered when it first happened he managed to block the bond, but as time went on he let some things slip through.  The warlord knew that he couldn’t hide the pain in his spark forever and sooner or later his other half would find out and the Autobots would have the pit to pay. His spark gave a painful jolt and a full frame seizure made everything shake down to his skeletal rods.

He knew what this meant and he didn’t like it one bit, but there was nothing he could do about it at. Megatron cried once more as his processor dwindled down towards the breaking point and it only made him sob harder. His master would return soon and if he found out about his condition, he would fight until the end to protect it.

Meanwhile on the other side of the galaxy, a lone space cruiser flew amongst the stars and a purple and sliver mech sat at the control consol. He was thinking of his other half and what had become of him after all these years. It had been more than 20 million stellar cycles since he last saw him. As he was thinking he felt a pain in his spark and since he wasn’t bonded it could only be one thing. The cruiser turned abruptly and headed towards home. “I’m coming little one and Primus have mercy on their spark upon the one hurting you.”

Optimus fell asleep at his work station in the archives, and even though it was his off shift, Alpha Trion came and woke him up. “Optimus go and recharge at home. You’ve been here all day, you want your back strut as crooked as warped metal?”

“Hmm, five more cycles sire”; someone kept shaking him. “Oh, Alpha Trion I’m sorry. I’ll go home and be back here tomorrow for my shift”.

The purple and red mech nodded as his archivist left. He knew young Optimus was researching about the history of the Great War and he was walking a thin line where Sentinel Magnus was concerned and this situation had a potential to blow up quickly if taken the wrong way. He only hoped that the end result didn’t get the young prime thrown in prison.

Back on New Kaon Strika was going over reports and how to break the news to the rest of the empire about Lord Megatron’s death when the incoming communication light started flashing. She expected it to be the Autobots calling to gloat about his death, but what she didn’t expect was the caller’s face to be Megatron’s or better said the one mech whose temper outmatched him.

“General Strika, how nice to see you again; I have one question, WHERE IS HE?!” the purple mech shouted.

Oh how was she going to say this without all of New Kaon hearing his shouting? “Galvatron, please listen before you start to shout again. We received a datadisk recording from Reflector and the news it contained is shocking.”

“Show me, now” he replied firmly. When the purple mech saw the footage, he froze. However on the inside, the rage was building and every Decepticon knew that when it came to his brother, let’s just say, learn not to poke a sleeping sharkticon.

‘3…2…1…’ Strika mentally counted backwards and then the speakers on the consol were filled with a loud static like noise. “THE AUTOBOTS WILL PAY FOR THIS AND I WILL MAKE SURE TO START WITH THE ONE WHO IMPRISONED HIM”!

“We have already started with the preparations to plan a full scale assault on Cybertron and I will personally make sure you have the chance for revenge on the one called Optimus Prime for your brother’s death.

After a few more moments of small talk, they said their goodbyes and cut communications. Galvatron was still silently seething and it was one thing he vowed to do that he failed at since the day it all began: Protect his little brother.

Optimus decided that he was getting now where with his current research on Megatron and with all the disappearances happening to former decepticons and the ones marked as sympathizers gone it was up to him to get to the bottom of this. He had to talk to a Decepticon that was close to Megatron, someone who would tell him everything. Even though it would mean a long conversation; the self-claimed, most loyal decepticon out of all of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is the story so far? 
> 
> Let me know in the comments below. I appreciate all feedback.  
> Here is what Galvatron looks like in my story, I do not own the image and all credit goes too the rightful owners.
> 
> http://img06.deviantart.net/1a89/i/2013/191/e/6/tfa_galvatron_by_cheetor182-d2826vs.jpg


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update but I do so dislike writers block.  
>  I also added some features from the Allspark Almanac in the story, hope you guys enjoy.

Optimus knew that talking to Lugnut was like talking to a brick wall when it involved Megatron and when the bomber found out about his death it would and could only lead to violence. So on the way to Trypticon the young Autobot was planning on how he could break the news and get Lugnut to explain about Megatron’s early life as much as he could.

The small shuttle he was in landed and Optimus walked towards the main entrance. Once inside he was greeted by the warden Boltshock. “I would like to speak to Lugnut about high security matters and ask that the conversation to be private; no cameras and no audio.”

“Sure thing Optimus Prime, it’s a shame about Megatron though, don’t you think?”

Optimus tried to ignore the innuendo the warden was trying to convey and it made the prime shudder. They arrived at Cell Blocks 400-499 entrance which was where they kept all decepticon prisoners. Megatron was here before his trial and afterwards he was moved to a new cell a few stories below.

‘I’ll leave you here and Leader-1 will meet you inside.”

Once inside he was met with a small beeping noise. “What can I do for you Optimus Prime?”

“I need to speak with the decepticon Lugnut.” In response to his statement, Leader-1 responded with a quick beep and motioned for him to follow.

The only two prisoners here now were Shockwave and Lugnut. Both still sent shudders down Optimus’s spinal strut and made his battle protocols go on standby. They arrived at the entrance to Cell Block 456 rather quickly; “I’ll be outside the door if you need me; audio and cameras have been turned off.” Optimus nodded to the minicon and walked inside.

The consol that controlled the block was just to his right when he entered and on the screen were the occupants of the only two cells that were active. Optimus dropped the shudders on Shockwave’s cells and walked towards the bomber’s cell. “Lugnut, I need to talk to you about Megatron and what he would do in certain situations.”

The large green and purple mech stirred from his bench, was very small for the mech’s size, and walked towards the cell door. “What does the Autoscum Optimus Prime want, our leader is gone from our cell block but his spark still pulses somewhere.”

“Lugnut, I want to tell you something but please let me finish before you speak. A news feed went out the other day and the story went that Megatron deactivated himself.”

Lugnut seemed to process the information slowly and before Optimus could say anything else the prison block was filled with his triad of worship “ No, No, NO,  Lord Megatron lives; you are feeding me lies Autobot, you are filling yourself up with pride and justification over your victory. The Decepticons will rise again.”

Optimus waited for Lugnut to finish talking about his self-righteous banter and calm down before continuing “Lugnut I know you are upset and so am I but nothing makes sense, the mech I fought would resort to that point” when he saw the large mech looking at him with a thoughtful expression “or would he”?

“There is much you don’t know about the cause we stand for Optimus but when I first joined Megatron’s noble cause the warframes were suffering under the oppression of the functionalist counsel and Megatron rose up from the gladiatorial pits and fought for our freedom, but when the war ended the Autobots forced us into exile with the Tyrest Accord and many of the warframes haven’t seen Cybertron sense.”

“I know that but what gets me is would Megatron ever consider deactivating himself?”

“Lies, Lies Megatron still lives” yep talking to the bomber about anything Megatron was the same as talking to a brick wall, “but to answer your question, no I don’t think that our glorious lord would resort to such a drastic decision.”

“Ok thank you and is there anything else you can tell me?” The green and purple bomber looked at him in thought and Optimus was beginning to think that he wasn’t going to answer but as always he was often found surprises at every turn.

“You said earlier that you were upset over Megatron’s supposed self deactivation and why is that”?

The young prime was surprised that Lugnut would ask that but any information was information “I was always fascinated by the history of the Great War and by talking to Megatron I figured I could get some real information rather than what our history logs said. Also that the fact remains that the Megatron I fought on earth never seemed the type to resort to suicide.”

Lugnut looked at the datapad in the prime’s servos and thought long and hard about what the Autobot was saying and felt he needed to talk to someone on the outside of the prison walls “Optimus Prime what I’m about to tell you does not leave your intake unless you can guarantee the line is secure”.

Optimus felt the tingle of a datapack being transmitted and looked at the strange glyphs in his HUD’s messages along with a separate set. “These are the communication glyphs to the General of Destruction and the second set is an authentication word to confirm that it is from me. If you think that Megatron is alive and your superiors are lying then prove it and you may forever earn the redemption of the Decepticon Empire.”

After leaving the prison and boarded back on the shuttle the young Autobot had a processor full of reeling information and it unnerved him more than anything; if Lugnut was right and his superiors were lying, it would mean everything he was taught was a lie.

On the other side of Cybertron a gunmetal grey mech was lying on the floor covered in transfluid of his master and his spark hurt from the spark rape. Deep down Megatron knew he was carrying and it scared him more than anything now. What would happen when his master found out, would he take it from him and force him to carry another or something worse?

The tyrant prayed to Primus again day after day and received no answer. He wanted to die then and there but the little spark attached to his own made him stop that thought in its tracks. This was the one thing he still had control over his master and he would fight to the death to protect the sparkling. Unknowing to him was that Primus was watching him and it hurt the god more than anything to see one of his creations in pain. He remembered when Megatron was a sparkling growing up in Tarn and when he was held in his brother’s arms praying for the abuse to stop.

When Megatron was in recharge the god finally spoke to him “ _Megatron, help is closer than you think and you need to stay strong and stay alive.”_ The tyrant woke up in fear and looked around the room thinking his master had come for him but to his relief he saw nothing and went back to recharge.

When Optimus arrived back at his apartment it was dark and quite. He tried to use the lift to get to his floor but the front desk clerk said it broke down earlier and won’t be repaired until tomorrow. So he was stuck with taking the stairs and had a hard time in keying in the code to his apartment for how exhausted he was. He forgot to leave some lights on before he left but sense this was a secure building with only the residents aloud on the living floors he didn’t see the balcony window open and the dark figure in the room.

He went to get him a cube of low grade from the dispenser he didn’t notice the presence of someone standing behind you until it was too late. Something hit him hard and fast in the back of his helm and he fell to the ground into a crumpled mess. The last thing he saw was two red optics and a voice saying “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Optimus Prime”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end how should we deal with Sentinel; agonizing or excruciating?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ALIVE. 
> 
> So sorry about the late update but writer's block had me as well as computer issues. Anyway I would like to thank all my readers support and I hope you enjoy the new chapter. I'll try to be on time next chapter.
> 
> Thanks to a reviewer, I have fixed some issues regarding trust between Optimus and Galvatron.

Megatron finally fell into recharge after another round of his master raping him. He hoped that his sparkling would look more like him than their so called sire. In his dream he saw his carrier and sire from happier times: _he and his brother were playing when their carrier Ironstar called them for mid day energon, but shortly after the officials from the mines came and told them that their sire Novatron died in a tunnel collapse. Many orbital cycles later after their carrier died:_ _they were with their new creators and the abuse was constant. Solarstorm was their new sire and his mate Polarfire abused him and Galvatron. His older twin begged them that they could have him if they would leave Megatron alone. Solarstorm smacked Galvatron across the face and yelled at him saying he was the sire and what he says goes. Later that night after being molested by his abusive sire he was being rocked by his older twin. “Brother, please make them stop. It hurts so much.”_

_“I know Megatron. I will do everything that I can to protect you. I promise.”_

The grey tyrant woke shaking and crying, he tried to forget them but now because of all the pain he was in the memories of all the abuse resurfaced and it made him sob harder. Megatron remembered that he was very small back then and it made him an easy target for his creator’s abuse. They didn’t touch Galvatron much since he was bigger, but he was abused nonetheless.  He couldn’t hide his condition forever; every time his master interfaced with him he would always remain silent and submissive. Lost in thought he didn’t hear the door open and his master walk in.

“On your knees slave and bow before your master.”

He ignored him and continued to glare at the wall. He would fight until the end to protect the still unborn.

Sentinel was angry and he walked over and grabbed the chains in his rotors. The white hot pain flooded Megatron’s processor and it made him cry out. “I said on your knees and bow before your master.” When the tyrant refused yet again, the blue and gold mech pushed the grey mech down onto his chest plates and pulled on the chains.

“Open your panel or I will force them open”, Megatron relented and the black panel covering his valve retracted and lubricant flowed down his legs and onto the berth under them. Sentinel not wanting to wait retracted his own panel and pumped his spike to full hardness. Megatron felt the head push against the outer folds and braced for the pain.

With no words or nor warning the Autobot Magnus shoved in and felt the valve feverously trying to adjust to his girth. He then started thrusting without letting the grey mech below him adjust. “How does it feel to be beneath someone and finally endure pain like you inflicted on so many others”?

Megatron didn’t answer and felt everything he had built up in pride and will to equalize Cybertron shatter and his will to live dwindled more to the breaking point. He knew he would die and he would welcome it, at least he would be free.

Overload came to fast for Sentinel and felt Megatron’s valve cycle down in a vice like grip triggering his own overload. He felt his spike release his seed into the broken mech below him and pulled out. He left the tyrant bleeding and covered in his own and the grey mech’s transfluid.

After leaving his slave, Sentinel was feeling very smug about himself and very proud. This was a fine punishment before he would finally take the warlord offline for good. He walked to his own recharge berth knowing his slave couldn’t hear anything from the outside of his room, but the Magnus of Cybertron could hear his moans of pain and torment. The sound was music to Sentinel’s audios and fell asleep knowing he conquered the slagmaker.   

Meanwhile Optimus woke to a raging helm ache and tightness in his arms. Processor snapping awake he realized that he was tied in stasis cuffs and in his own apartment no less. It was this time he heard an amused chuckle from the shadows of the hallway, looking up from the chair he was bound to and saw two red polygons and the shape of them made the energon and oil in his lines freeze.

“You…you are supposed to be dead.”

The optics narrowed to twin slits and fangs bared. “I can a sure you that I am not and I will only give you one chance, WHERE HIS HE”?

“Who are you talking about, if it’s Megatron and if so, all I know is that he deactivated himself and I had nothing to do with it.” The warframe growled and remained in the shadows but Optimus had feeling he was going to die. “If you are going to deactivate me then I want to know who you are first.”

There was a sound of peds shuffling and an amused chuckle; the decepticon stepped into the light and Optimus was relieved that the mech wasn’t who he thought it was but terrified to who it was. “If you say that Megatron is offline; then tell me why I can feel him in my spark?”

The young prime saw the now known purple and silver mech; he was Megatron’s height at least, had the same face, build type, and the voice was a little deeper than his enemy. “I don’t know why you can feel him if he is dead unless…are you and him conjunx endura?”

The warframe laughed and smirked, “no my dear Optimus Prime but we have something like that. I and Megatron are spark-split twins and if one dies then the other will know no matter the distance between us.”

“What is your name”?

“My name is Galvatron and I wouldn’t be here if my little twin was offline. So what can you tell me?”

Optimus was lost; his processor was reeling at the fact that this was Megatron’s twin. Two surprises in one solar cycle, this was too much. “Galvatron, all I know is that after I defeated your brother in battle he was taken to Trypticon prison and locked away for the rest of his functioning and I have seen him once since his capture.” The prime watched as the grey servo motioned for him to continue. “However, when I went to see him a second time, the guards told me that he was moved to solitary after assaulting some of them while obtaining his fuel.”

The purple mech listened to all the details the little Autobot had to give and as he was telling the story of how they meet and fought on the planet called Earth, his mind began to wonder to the past when he and his smaller twin were sparklings; _“I’m going to get you Megs” as the little purple and sliver mechling was chasing a silver, black and red one. “Catch me if you can Galvy” teased the younger. He tackled his younger twin and the two rolled around until they heard their carrier’s voice calling them._

“Are you alright Galvatron”?

“I’m alright Optimus Prime. I was just thinking back to happier times, that’s all.” The concerned look on the Autobot’s face told enough that he wanted the warbuild to continue. “Me and Megatron are spilt-spark twins as I told you earlier, which means that I can feel him and he me. When we were sparklings are creators abused us and did things that I rather not say. They didn’t care what happened to us as long as they got their syk and high grade. Also since it was Kaon, no one cared about what happened to each other.”

After hearing Galvatron tell his tale, he began to think that this was why Megatron was the way he was. Never knowing anything but pain and hurt and may never know anything else. “Did you ever get away from them?”

“No, not until they died in an explosion after the beginning of Megazarak’s campaigns for an equalized Cybertron. The former Decepticon leader took us under his wing and taught us everything we needed to know and eventually… well you must know the rest. As for me, I left to explore the stars and never looked back onto the Decepticon cause; my brother put me down as KIA so the bounty hunters would leave me alone. Only two knew the truth, Megatron and Strika.”

Optimus knew what his conversation partner meant by know the rest; Megazarak was banished after making a fatal error during one of his campaigns and allowed Megatron to challenge him formerly. Which led to the recent Great War and the death of millions and if Galvatron was right then Megatron was alive and his once called friend lied to everyone. What else has he lied about and what does that mean for Cybertron’s future?

“However, I’m still going to deactivate you regardless.” Galvatron withdrew a long purple sword and leveled it at Optimus’s main energon line in his neck, “any last words”? When the Autobot didn’t answer he brought the sword back and swung.

“Wait”, Galvatron stopped mid swing and looked at the prime with a hate filled expression and urged him to continue. “What if I help you find your brother and find a peaceful end to all of this”?

The purple warframe regarded the prime’s offer; mulling it over in his processor, Galvatron knew it rang with some truth, but on the other servo what guarantee did he have? “How do I know that I can trust you to keep your word and not turn on us”?

Optimus visibly flinched at his words, more so because of the sword’s proximity to his main line in his neck “you don’t have much of a choice do you; it’s either me or on your own”.

Laughter filled the room as the former Decepticon walked behind Optimus and suddenly Galvatron’s face was to close for comfort; “well played Optimus Prime”. He felt the rush of air as the sword descended on the stasis cuffs binding him, “you have me intrigued, but one slip up and I will not hesitate to kill you; are we clear”?

Optimus brought his aching wrists to his chest and replied “Crystal, and you have my word that I will do everything I my power to help you find you brother”. The young prime held out his servo for Galvatron to take and when they shook servos, it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. 

His carrying cycle was at the stage where he was starting to show and he knew that his master would find out but how it would end would be up to Megatron. He will fight to the very end to protect his child and would escape at the first opportunity he got. He thought about the little Autobot he fought back on Earth, his prison for 50 stellar cycles and how fierce he had looked with the jetpack and Magnus hammer.

The tyrant also wondered what else lay hidden in that sinfully red frame and how he would react to all of his wicked ideas currently flowing through his processor. It was the only way to pass the time and the only way to forget about all the pain and abuse. If he ever got out of here then worry about the one called Optimus Prime. However it was just a fantasy and if the abuse didn’t kill him, then the rust infection would. Megatron curled up on his side and when he did energon welled up in the reopened wounds and fell into a restless recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School has started. I will try to keep the updates regular. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy :)

Optimus was still wondering what would happen if Galvatron was right and the slag storm that would be unleashed if Sentinel lied to everyone and Megatron was alive. The red and blue prime knew that he was on thin ice and he needed to tread carefully. Only two things stood in his way: which was confronting Sentinel and finding out the truth from Trypticon.

Galvatron knew that his brother was alive and the only hope in finding his little twin, which was putting his trust in the very Autobot who imprisoned him and put him in this situation. He also thought back to when Megazarak took them in; _“You two will never survive your first battle and be nothing more than fleck in the historical records.” The two twins looked up at the black and purple mech and knew he was right. They had no formal training and if they didn’t learn quickly the arena would kill them. Megazarak lead the ongoing rebellion for an equalized Cybertron and took them in and promised to help them escape their abusive creators. He saw Megatron walk towards the senior gladiator and fall into a guard pose, oh how was he going to explain this to Bunsen. The fight was long, but what surprised everyone was the new young fighter standing victorious and holding Megazarak at sword point. From then on everyone gave the twins the respect they deserved, until the fateful day…_ he heard the little prime calling his name.

“Daydreaming again?”

“Yes, I hope we can find my brother in time and when I find the one responsible for it all, not even Unicron himself will recognize their charred corpse. I failed him once Optimus; I will not fail him again.”

Sentinel woke fully rested and sated. He got up and went to the energon dispenser for a cube when he realized that his slave, not like he really cared about his survival, hadn’t refueled in several solar cycles. Grabbing an extra cube for the whore of a con and went to Megatron’s room. His slave was just as he left him; the Magnus could see the signs of rust infection and knew Megatron would die in agony. This would be a fitting punishment for killing his creators when the blue and gold prime was just a sparkling. He activated the slave collar and shocked the grey mech out of recharge.

Megatron was up in an instant, but fully fledged terror sized his frame when he saw his master. The tyrant would never before admit he was afraid of anything, but recent events shattered everything he knew. His sparkling sent waves of anxiety and he sent waves of comfort back, he would kill his master before he could even touch the little one when it was born. He looked at the glowing pink cube and regretted it instantly.

“You are hungry aren’t you slave?” The Magnus of Cybertron smirked when his slave, though showed no physical action other than licking his lips, stared back at him. Sentinel put the cube on the ground just out of reach of the tied up former tyrant and left the room.

When his master was gone, Megatron reached for the cube and almost tipped it over when he got it. The taste of pure fuel hit his tanks like a punch to the gut at the satisfaction of being filled for the first time in solar cycles. He also knew that most of this round of fuel would go to the sparkling and he only hoped that help would come before it was too late. The rust infection was getting worse; there was energon in his waste fluid, as he shamefully noticed after this last shock from the collar. He was going to die here and no one would even care.

Optimus knew he couldn’t confront Sentinel just yet. So he went to the next best option, Alpha Trion. The young prime headed for the archives and when he arrived he practically ran to his office. “Optimus Prime, your shift doesn’t start for several megacycles. What can I do for you”?

“Alpha Trion, I believe Sentinel is hiding something and I think it has something to do with Megatron. Every time I tried going to and talking to him the guards would say that he was in solitary and the Megatron I knew wouldn’t deactivate himself. Can you help me?” I sounded more like a plea than a question but Optimus needed answers.

“That is a serious accusation young Optimus, but it is okay to suspect something that is uncomfortable to you. Since I’m no longer apart of the council then there is nothing I can do for you, but you could possibly make use of this.” Alpha Trion scribbled down some kind of code on a data pad and handed it to his apprentice. “Optimus consider this your work for the day and make sure you protect that code with your life. You are playing with fire, please don’t burn yourself.”

Optimus gave his thanks and left, though he wondered what his mentor meant by _‘you are playing with fire, please don’t burn yourself’_. Galvatron was waiting for him when he arrived back at the apartment. The warframe pacing like a mecha tiger in his cage and looking none to- pleased with idling while his brother was primus knew where. “What did Alpha Trion have to say”?

“Not much but he gave me this and I can’t make helm nor peds of it, it looks like a comm code.”

He handed the datapad to the former decepticon and waited for a response. “It isn’t a comm code, it appears to be an access code for something and if he gave you this, then wouldn’t that be against your so called Autobot morals”?

Optimus didn’t know whether to be offended or amused at the comment, but given where it was coming from it was probably the latter. “Well my computer skills in this area are not very good, yours”?

“Megatron and I may have commanded the battle field together, but the technical side belonged to me and he was better at espionage. Give the code here and we can both use our skills hack whatever poor server is at the end of this access code.” Both Autobot and Decepticon began typing into the terminal and punched in the access code. When the screen pulled up, it showed the files for Trypticon, and Optimus could feel the pure glee that radiated off Galvatron like near lethal levels of radiation.

His mater hadn’t returned today and Megatron pulled at the ankle restraints with all remaining strength he had left. The cuffs popped open and the battered tyrant stood on shaking legs. He made his way to the door and luck happened to be on his side, it was unlocked. He slowly inched out of the room, light blinding him momentarily from being in the dark for so long. His midsection was bulged out from carrying and he had to escape while he had the chance. He was almost to the front door when a blow to his head caused him to fall.

“I don’t know how you got out slave, but you’ve crossed the line this time.” His pleads went unanswered as Sentinel grabbed him by the now swollen ankle joints and dragged him back to the room. His master grabbed the chains on his rotors and once again attached him to the hook in the middle of the room. Megatron felt fear grip his spark once again and caused him to panic. He sent comforting waves to the little one and it seemed to calm down, but when he returned the fear started all over again. “You will learn to stay in your place you pit slag whore.” Sentinel swung the Magnus hammer at Megatron’s knee joints, and the resounding snap told the tale, shattered.

The white hot pain lanced the warframe’s neural net and an energon curdling scream tore from his throat and it didn’t stop there. By the time sentinel was done, energon was flowing down the tyrant’s back and pooling on the floor. Deep inside, Megatron finally reached his breaking point.

With a few keystrokes, Galvatron finally made it into the prison mainframe and with the Autobot’s help, found the prisoner logs. When the made it to the high security files, they found the one they were looking for fairly quickly. The file opened and the information shocked Optimus and from the deep resonating growl that came from beside him told that Galvatron was pissed. Megatron was alive.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since the ideas for this chapter hit me hard, I'll update early. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

Optimus knew Galvatron was beyond pissed, and which ever poor spark was behind this, Primus have mercy on them when the spark twin found them. He also knew that the Autobot populace was going to be in an uproar and Sentinel will have to answer for some of it, the lying to the populace for the most part. “When I find the one responsible for this, not even Unicron himself will recognize them”.

“Galvatron, let’s slow down for a moment and think this through before you do anything incredibly stupid”. Optimus has had this conversation with Bumblebee one too many times and he didn’t think he could handle a warframe, especially a warframe whom is out for vengeance. Megatron was alive, that much they knew, but where he could possibly be was another story. He also wondered how he could confront Sentinel on this without adding fuel to the already growing firestorm that was coming.

“Fine, I’ll slow down, but I get to have my revenge on the poor spark first when I find them”. Galvatron failed his brother once; he vowed to never do so again. _They finally made it into the Decepticon ranks. Both twins couldn’t be happier and Megazarak had trained them well. The cause was making great progress and with the Decepticon Registration Act now in effect, the supporters came in droves. One battle, they attacked the outskirts of Kaon and both the twins had been separated. Megatron’s fear spiked over the sibling bond they shared and when he found him, he was standing in front of their adopted creators burned out home. Megazarak was there of course as was Megatron. Their abusive sire was on his knees, crying and begging for forgiveness after witnessing his mate being slaughtered by Megazarak._

_He walked over to join his brother and their leader. “You have stepped over the line by molesting sparklings and as punishment for your actions”. He ordered the twins to kill him and when they refused, their once kind mentor turned on them and the poor mech on the ground didn’t get the chance to speak as Megazarak swung his mace down on his helm, killing him instantly. Megazarak looked at them and ordered them to leave and wait for him. Galvatron saw the fear and relief battle in his twin’s optics as they headed back to the rendezvous; Megatron was always the target for their abuse because of his size and pacifist nature and many stellar cycles passed before his once free spirited brother turned on him. Megazarak made a fatal error that nearly killed Galvatron and Megatron killed him for it. His twin never again knew what it was like to be free, he was forever bound in chains the day he killed their mentor and may never know true freedom again._

Optimus saw the tears slide down the warframes face and as his nature took hold; “Galvatron, is everything okay”?

“What do you know of my twin”?

“I know that he would rather offline all the Autobots for his own personal gain, then talk about peace and he started life as a gladiator.”

“You are partially correct”. The confused look urged the warframe to continue. “When we were sparklings, our true sire died in a mining accident and our carrier died of illness a few lunar cycles later after moving us to Kaon to try and find work. From there we went into the custody of our adopted creators. They abused us every solar cycle, but Megatron had it worse. They molested him, pushed him around and fed him stale energon all because he was smaller than he should be at that age. I was bigger and they really didn’t care about me and because of that, I would go out and beg for scraps just to keep my little twin alive. I would come home beaten and bloody, but no one cared. I was his only life line then and still am today.”

 Optimus was appalled that someone could and would do that to an innocent sparkling, but given the city-state they grew up in, it wasn’t a surprise. “Eventually we escaped and joined the arena where we meet the original leader of the Decepticons, Megazarak. He mentored us and trained us how to fight and became some of his first commanders. One day however, he attacked the sector of Kaon we grew up in and killed our abusive creators. I could see relief and fear in his optics and I truly lost Megatron the day he killed Megazarak after I was mortally wounded in battle.”

As Galvatron finished his tale Optimus was shocked, Megatron was a pacifist at one point. His enemy had gone from an innocent sparkling to a killer all because of what was done to him. Now the young prime was beginning to regret pushing him out of the airlock when they first met. He also wondered what Megatron would have been like had he never joined the Decepticons?

All of the pieces were coming together and Optimus didn’t like the picture it made, it showed an innocent sparkling inside Megatron calling out for help and no one was willing to answer his plea. A knock on his door brought him out of his musings and when he opened the door, on the floor was a datapad with the Iaconian Medical Facility symbol on the screen, ‘what is this doing here he asked himself’?

He didn’t know when his master finally moved him to the berth. His arms were pulled above his head and a spreader bar was pushing his broken legs apart causing his processor to throb. Painful stabs would hit his middle every now and then, he knew it was coming and his master would find it. Another painful stab punched his midsection and a message popped into his HUD: _Emergence protocols activated; Dilation: 0.01%._

Optimus showed the datapad to Galvatron, who only shrugged his shoulders. The young Autobot clicked the screen and two files appeared on screen. He clicked on the first one and the file that opened made his optics widen. “After all this time, I finally find out I have a brother”.

Galvatron looked at the shell shocked Autobot and laughed. “What’s wrong with having a brother Optimus, look at me; do I look disappointed at having one”?

“Do you think this is funny, my brother is the current Magnus of Cybertron and that makes it all the worst when the entire planet finds out.”

Galvatron ceased his laughter and his face went blank. This piece of news was diffidently going to shock the populace for sure and he wasn’t sure what repercussions would come of it and it wouldn’t bode well for the Decepticons.

Optimus went back to the screen and clicked on the second file; it was a medical report, more specifically something he now regretted opening. The purple and silver warframe went over to where the prime was sitting and when his optics gazed over the screen, he bared his sharpened fangs in disgust and Optimus went pale.          

This was not his day; his master left for the day and wouldn’t return until later. The dilation progressed and when it finally reached 100%; it felt like someone was twisting a blade in his fuel tanks. He screamed when the next contraction hit and he pushed hard. His frame was on fire and the pain was intense, finally after one final push he felt something slide out of his valve. As he lay there panting trying to cool his frame down the newborn sparkling cried and the sound was music to Megatron’s audios. He fell into emergency stasis and the last thing he heard was the door opening.

“I can’t believe that someone would do something like this.”

“Calm down Optimus. We have something that may have to do with my brother and turn the council on its helm. You need to take this to them and prove their hiding something.”

“I know Galvatron, but this could also start another war; a civil war that we can’t fight as well as fight the Decepticons”. Galvatron laughed; “what’s so funny”?

“I may have a connection that can stop the fighting if we have to”.

“Who is this connection exactly”?

“Let’s just say, I know someone from my brother’s inner circle.”

Optimus couldn’t believe what he was hearing or seeing. The warning Alpha Trion had given him about playing with fire went ignored; he burned himself by reading the reports, hacking into Trypticon and now finding out he had a brother didn’t compare to the one report he just read; everything he knew and thought about the Autobot cause was shattered, Ultra Magnus was murdered. 


	13. Chapter 13

 “Who would murder Ultra Magnus”? Optimus didn’t know how to answer that and he wondered what Sentinel’s reaction would be when he told him. Would the Magnus reject him, welcome him, or just keep everything the same? All of these questions flooded his processor and how does this all fit with their current situation.  Galvatron on the other hand didn’t know what to think of the prime’s predicament and only one thing was on his mind: finding his spark twin. “Galvatron, back to the subject at hand; if you are a spark twin of Megatron then can’t you find him through the bond”?

“It’s not that simple. If I could, then why would I be here and not back on New Kaon thinking of ways to raze this planet to its component atoms”?

Optimus didn’t like how the warframe put it, but it did have its merits. If Galvatron could find his brother then why indeed would he be here. He and Sentinel weren’t spark twins like Galvatron and Megatron, however, Cybertronian siblings always had a sense of each other regardless. “I thought that you could feel him no matter the distance?”

The older spark twin looked surprised at the young Autobot’s question, well played Optimus he thought. “That aspect is true, but on the other servo, either of us can block the bond or something else is blocking it…” that made Galvatron’s face turn into something feral, “if I find out that he has been raped or something worse then I will personally destroy the Autobots bare servoed". Optimus could only barely hide his fear and only Primus could help them.

Megatron woke to the sound of his sparkling crying and when he looked down, he saw his thighs were stained with mech blood and energon. His valve felt like it was still on fire and it made his processor spin. An amused chuckle from the front of the room made his helm turn towards the door. There was his master holding his sparkling and it made his fuel lines freeze. “So, you have been hiding things from me slave”?

“Master, please don’t hurt my sparkling. I’ll do anything you ask.”

Sentinel smirked at the fallen tyrant’s suggestion and a cruel idea formed. “Well since you offered I think that will do just nicely, but I’m still taking the little one with me. Why would I allow a filthy warframe raise something innocent and turn it into a pitslag Decepticon scum warrior?”

Tears came to the heliformer’s optics and his pleas only increased. “MASTER, PLEASE DON’T DO THIS I’LL DO ANYTHING I SWEAR”. Having enough of his slave’s disobedience, he walked over to the table and picked up a wide ball gag and blindfold. Megatron struggled in the restraints as the gag was stuffed into his mouth and tied around his helm along with the blindfold over his optics.   

His muffled pleas fell onto deaf audios as Sentinel left the room, taking the now crying sparkling away from its carrier. The door slammed with an audible bang, leaving the broken tyrant alone in the dark. Megatron cried and whimpered everything was always taken from him: his home, family, friends, innocence, and his child; “Primus, please take me away from here”.

Optimus had to leave for his shift and Galvatron wasn’t pleased at being left alone when he could be out there trying to find his brother. When the young prime arrived at the archives Alpha Trion was waiting with a stack of datapads to be filed. He was almost finished when the old archivist approached him. “Is something troubling you Optimus Prime”?

“Yes there is, I have some information that can do harm or can benefit a lot of bots, what do I do”?

“You can do whatever you spark chooses, but remember playing with fire can burn you”. His mentor walked away and Optimus thought ‘I already have burned myself’. It was later in the day when he found himself on the way to Sentinel’s office. He was going to share the information on Ultra Magnus with him and maybe about the brotherhood they shared. He reached the office door and the secretary bot told him that he was unavailable at the present time. The young Autobot went back to his apartment, only to find Galvatron talking on his communication consol to a very large femme. “What in the name of Primus do you think you’re doing”?

Both warframes looked in his direction and the large magenta and orange femme spoke first, “he is a lot bigger for an Autobot then I originally thought.” Optimus knew her face was familiar but couldn’t place it just yet.

“Yes, he is and has just as much drive to get to the bottom of our current situation as we do General Strika”.

Strika, now that name did ring a bell. Megatron’s infamous General of Destruction, leader of Team Charr and feared by all next to Megatron. Going ped to ped with her on the battlefield was a nightmare in itself and anyone who faced her ended up offline. “How did you get this frequency and you do realize we’re being tracked”?

Galvatron laughed a laugh that was eerily similar to Megatron’s. “Foolish, Autobot; I’ve rigged the consol to where it can’t be tracked. Come; meet my contact from my brother’s inner circle”. A purple servo pulled him to the view screen and the red and blue prime let an inaudible squeak leave in intake.

“You must be Optimus Prime; so you’re the one who delivered our lord to the stockades. The very same one who put him in this situation” growled Strika. But then her face turned back to neutral, “and also the same one who is trying to help find him”.

Optimus then realized that she knew everything and Galvatron looked ever so smug when he turned to him. “Yes, everything I know is that when I delivered Megatron into captivity was he was locked away for the rest of his functioning and that I went to reconcile with him once and when I went back for a second visit, he was gone. I don’t know anything beyond that and now we have new information that everything I was told was a lie. He’s alive and Ultra Magnus was murdered”.

Strika looked at him and regarded Galvatron, who only nodded confirming his story. “Well then, I will leave you two at this point and time. Let me know if you uncover new information. By the way, is Lugnut okay”?

When she said that he remembered that some files told him that they were consorts; “yes he is okay. I actually went to speak with him not to long ago and he told me that if I ever spoke to you to give you this code” he handed the code to Galvatron since he didn’t read Kaonite and Strika’s face lit up with delight. She thanked them and when the communication was cut, ‘Happy Anniversary to you to darling’.

The next day Optimus called Ratchet over to look at the medical report on Ultra Magnus. When the gruff old medic arrived he saw Galvatron and instantly brought his magnets to the forefront. “Optimus call for backup; we need to get this Decepticon back to Trypticon”.

Oh this was not his day; “Ratchet, he is here willingly and hasn’t harmed me in anyway”. That last part was a lie, he still had paint missing on his wrists from the cuffs when they first met and he didn’t want to be Galvatron when the old medic found out.

“So if you’re not leaking anywhere and neither you nor he is offline then why did you call me”? Optimus handed the datapad to his old friend and the room fell silent, waiting for the medic to finish. “Kid, you need to tell Sentinel about this…” he saw Optimus’s face…”now don’t give me that look, put your differences aside and warn him of a possible killer on the loose. That also may repair any lost trust between you two as well.”

“Ok then; now can you tell us what caused Ultra’s death exactly”?

“I can tell you this prime, the cause of death was crystallization of his vents; only which one chemical I know of right of the top of my helm can do that: Chlorine.”

Optimus wondered how someone could have poisoned Ultra Magnus and killed him. Ultra was always so kind to Optimus and kept Sentinel off his back. He would confront his old friend tomorrow. He was brought out of his musings by Ratchet and Galvatron arguing.

“Who are you exactly and why are you here”?

“I’m Galvatron; Megatron’s spark split twin and Optimus was the only one I knew of at the time who could give me any information regarding my brother’s whereabouts”.

“Be that if it may, but please keep Optimus out of trouble. We all have trouble with that”.

Optimus looked at both of them with a shocked face; “It will be my pleasure” replied Galvatron.


	14. Chapter 14

It had to have been hours before he heard the door open again. The heavy footsteps of his master soon put him at the side of the berth and the lecherous voice filled his audile receptors. “You look good like this pet, and I think we should have some fun while I’ve the time”.

Though blinded and mute, Megatron flinched away from the blue servo that caressed his faceplates. His master chuckled and moved to straddle him and it was a very big mistake. Quick as a striking snake Megatron helm butted the other mech, busting his lips. The fallen tyrant felt a swell of pride right before a fist connected with his abdomen. “You worthless pitslag whore, I’ll show you who’s boss”. Sentinel walked over and grabbed a toy off the table and forced the black panel to retract.  Megatron didn’t need to see that it was a false spike and then his master pushed it inside of him.

Sentinel thrusted the toy in and out of his valve and when he felt the grey mech was close to overload he pressed a button on the bottom of the spike and small metal thorns unsheathed and buried themselves into the already torn protomesh. His slave gave a muffled shout of pain and tried pushing his legs together. It was in vain; the spreader bar and now the toy kept the mech’s legs spread wide and open for all to see. “I’ll return soon pet and then we can have some more fun”.  Washer fluid spilled down Megatron’s face after the door closed and he once again prayed for Primus to take him, but as before no answer came.

As Sentinel walked down the hall he remembered the moment he lost his creators: _a blue and gold sparkling heard his carrier shouting and begging from the small hole he was in and a loud bang followed by silence and muffled voices. In that moment the door in front of him was opened and he looked up into the sky and saw a towering mech with red optics and an expression of shock and regret. The strange mech said something in a foreign voice and left. The little mechling went over to his carrier’s body, grey from death, and cried. A shadow passed over him and he saw another mech this time with blue optics. The stranger picked him up and told him everything would be alright._

The Magnus remembered the day Ultra told him about what happened many stellar cycles later and from that day forward he vowed to exact his revenge on the mech who took his family from him and for everyone else who lost someone to the tyrant.

Megatron cried and whimpered in pain and humiliation. He couldn’t think of anything that would warrant this punishment. However his master did say that this was for what he did for his creators and then he recalled: _his troops were attacking Polyhex and he and his lieutenants approached a home with a known Autobot general. The femme that was home heard his approach and when he opened the door, a blaster shot rang out. Megatron shouted in pain and withdrew his sword; within seconds he had her on her knees. She gave a valiant effort at defying him, but she met her end at his fusion cannon. As her frame grayed he wondered why she would put up such a fight that she knew couldn’t be won. They searched the house and when he came to a small door; there cowering before him was a blue and gold sparkling looked at him with tear filled optics. He cursed himself and told everyone to fall back._

The grey mech now realized why he was here and knew the only way he was leaving was when his frame grayed. He also knew that’s why his master took his sparkling; never giving him the chance to raise it, like Sentinel was never raised by his creators.   

Back at Optimus’s apartment the young Autobot was wondering how to go about the situation. Ratchet now knew of what was going on and the old medic knew this would not end well for Optimus if Sentinel found out any information before Optimus had a chance to deliver the reports himself. There was also concern for Galvatron, if the current Magnus found out if he had allowed a warframe on Cybertron and not tell anyone; well they all knew what would happen next.

Lost in his own thoughts he didn’t notice that a message popped up in his HUD. He opened the message and it was from Sentinel. “ _Optimus please come to my office immediately and don’t be late this time_ ”. Leave it to his old friend, or better yet brother call him in for something that probably wasn’t important. The drive to Fortress Maximus was ok but the darkening clouds promised acid rain later.

He arrived at the door to the Magnus office and pinged for entry. The door opened and he saw Sentinel on the communicator yelling at some poor mech. “I don’t care if you are low on supplies, we must protect our home from the Decepticon scourge at all costs. If you call to complain again, I will have you court marshaled”. His brother then ended the transmission and turned his chair towards Optimus.

“You wanted to see me Sentinel Magnus sir”.

Sentinel couldn’t help but smirk; “finally decided to call me by correct title eh Optimus old buddy”? Optimus opened his mouth to speak but Sentinel cut him off “doesn’t matter as long as you’re following protocol. Now then, someone told me that a warframe was spotted in Iacon a few days ago and if you see it, report to me immediately. I know how you can be if you see a defenseless mech or femme but remember, they only cause death and destruction. Don’t play the hero, you got lucky with Megatron. Let the real warriors handle this”.

Optimus left his brother behind the closing door and decided to head home. He got to thinking about was he said and what would happen if the Elite Guard were to find Galvatron; he shuddered at the thought. It was late in the dark cycle when he returned back to his apartment and found an impatient warframe sitting on his couch.

“What took you so long”?

“I had to wait on Sentinel to finish his conference and then listen to him tell me to report and Decepticon activity. I’m starting to think that he actually is paranoid.”

His house guest just chuckled and turned back to the paused holovid. Optimus went about his nightly routine, when he laid down he mulled over all the options and questions flowing through his head. He knew that he had to tell Sentinel about his findings and whether or not his sanity to withstand the fallout would hold or not he was going.                  

Hadeen rose over the horizon and Optimus woke well rested and went to pour him a cube of low-grade.  He could hear Galvatron’s snoring from the entertainment area; apparently the mech had fallen asleep there. When he finished, he decided that he would go to his brother’s apartment and deliver the reports in private, without any spies listening in. The drive was pleasant and hassle free. The apartment building itself was very expensive and lavish ‘of course, it was Sentinel after all’. When he got to his friends door, he pinged for entry and the sound echoed inside.

Megatron heard the ping and gathered his remaining strength, raised his legs brought them down hard against the berth. White hot pain exploded in his knee joints as the broken metal structures grinded against each other. He repeated this over and over until he couldn’t anymore. After one last attempt he fell into stasis and his last thought was that at least he might escape this hellhole alive.

Optimus pinged again and when all was quite he swore he heard a faint bang inside. His curiosity spiked for his brother’s welfare so much that he found a ventilation shaft and crawled inside. He took a series of turns until he found his friend’s apartment. He dropped inside a few feet in front of the entertainment area and turned his headlights on. He searched the main room before he headed down the hallway. He checked all the rooms until he came to the final one at the end of the hall. The door was unlocked and when opened it a strong post-interface smell hit him like a punch to the face. He found a light switch and when it flipped, the sight froze Optimus to his spark; energon and all other life fluids draining from his face. There on the berth in the middle of the room chained down was the one mech he least expected, “Megatron”.


	15. Chapter 15

_He found a light switch and when it flipped, the sight froze Optimus to his spark; energon and all other life fluids draining from his face. There on the berth in the middle of the room chained down was the one mech he least expected, “Megatron”._

Optimus was frozen in place and couldn’t move. ‘Why was Megatron here and not in…’ the thought angered the young Autobot and he ran over to the tyrant’s prone form. The sight of the chains, his rotors, legs spread far and wide for all to see, and injuries festering with rust and foul smelling greenish slime made him want to purge his tanks. He also saw that he was blindfolded and the large ball gag shoved into his intake would haunt him until the end of his functioning.  There was also a large amount of fluids between his legs and on his thighs. “Ratchet come in, its Optimus. I have a medical emergency at my current location, please hurry.”

“Ok kid hold on, I’ll be there soon.”

Optimus didn’t realize until then that his volume of voice woke Megatron and terrified him even more sense he couldn’t see who was there and could only hear.  He jolted back when the grey mech began to thrash and give muffled screams of fright and pain. “Megatron, its Optimus Prime. I’ve called for help, you are safe now”. The mech didn’t cease his thrashing and the young prime tried to hold him down and called the only one who could possibly calm him. “Galvatron, come in.”

Back at his apartment Galvatron yelped when his comm line went off and fell of the couch. “Who in the name of Primus dares to wake me at such a cycle”?

“Galvatron, don’t ask questions” loud banging sounds “Optimus what is going…” I said don’t ask, just come to my current location use the air shafts”.

“I am a warframe I can’t fit…” “Just do it”. “Okay I am on my way”.

Optimus hoped that Galvatron would get here in time. He got to looking at the extent of the injuries and that the fluids on his legs where... he couldn’t believe that his own brother could rape somebody and … “Ratchet, I think you better double time your ETA”.

“Primus, what happened in here”? Optimus turned around to see his friend and teammate standing at the entrance to the room looking rather pale. “Is that Megatron”?

“Yes, I don’t know how long he has been here. If I were to guess I would say 5-7 orbital cycles”.

Ratchet looked over Megatron’s frame and his optics went round like moon base one. The medic knew the signs and he hoped that Galvatron would wait to dismantle whoever was behind this. “Ratchet, is there anything you can tell me, so I know of what kind of details I can tell Alpha Trion about this”?

 “There are certain things you need to be aware of kid, one: this mech has stage three rust infection, two: if we don’t move him now he will die, three: who’s apartment is this”?

Before Optimus could answer, the ventilation grate in the entertainment room gave in and a certain warframe crashed to the ground making them flinch and Megatron cringe in his restraints. “Holy mother of Primus that hurt”, Galvatron made his way into the back room and when he saw his brother in the state he was in; “Megatron”! The once mutual trust they had shattered, “What have you done to him Autoscum” the venom in his voice made the two mechs cringe as he drew his sword.

“We don’t know how or why he is here, but if we don’t move him,” Ratchet’s grim face told Galvatron the rest.

The medic’s words were enough to pacify the purple mech for now at least. Ratchet called for a medical transport to move Megatron, but Ratchet had told them he needed to stabilize him first. They quickly undid the chains and the hydraulics in the grey mech’s shoulders grinded from lack of use; Optimus took the spreader bar off and then noticed that the knee joints bent out at odd angles. Megatron gave a low whine of pain as his brother moved to take the gag and blindfold off; his claws severed the straps holding the gag in place and the grey mech coughed it out with little effort. However when the tear stained blindfold was taken off, the once piercing red optics were now a dull brown; they snapped shut when the bright lights of the room hit them, making Megatron hiss in pain.

“No lea…ve me a…lone”; the voice was filled with static and his vision was blurred, but he recognized his brother by the three blurred crests on his helm and the EM field trying to comfort him. “Gal…vat…ron h…elp me”, he spoke as his black servo blindly groped for his.

Galvatron’s spark sank at his brother’s plea for help and grabbed his servo to comfort him. “I’m right here Megs, I am right here”. The slightly older spark twin could see some brief recognition in his optics before they went out of focus again.

Two mechs walked in with a hover cart and it took Galvatron, Optimus, and the two orderlies to move the grey warframe. Once on the transport Megatron went into a panic attack mumbling something incoherent and the mechs thought nothing since it appeared to be a side effect of shock. When they landed Galvatron and Optimus went to the waiting area and prayed to Primus that Megatron would make it.

Sentinel got home after a long meeting with the council and to relieve his stress, he decided to take it out on his poor slave’s chassis. He noticed several things were out of place when he got home; one was the front door was unlocked, second was the open ventilation grate in his entertainment area. He ran to the back room and noticed that the door was opened, and no one was inside. He silently fumed at the repercussions that were coming, but he still had one thing over the tyrant. He walked to the master berth room and to the small form on his berth. The little femme had bronze colored plating with a silver face plate, helm audios like Optimus and chin guards like Megatron. Blue, purple and red highlights covered her from helm to ped. Her little silver servos made her look like the perfect bargaining chip to get his slave back. The helm audios made him wonder why they even looked like Optimus; a cruel idea formed in his head at the thought of placing the blame on his old friend. This would have to be thought out very carefully if he wanted to succeed.

In the emergency ward, Ratchet and recently recovered Red Alert were desperately trying to get the thrashing warframe to calm down. The fore mentioned tyrant was curled up into a ball, trying to hide himself from the blue optics that had petrified him. “Megatron, we aren’t going to hurt you, we are only trying to help”.

“No lea…ve me a…lone; I’ll be good”. The shaking concerned the two medics since they could see the signs of severe malnourishment, abuse, and infection. Ratchet told Red Alert to go get the mech named Galvatron and bring him in here. She came back a few cycles later with the purple mech and Optimus in tow.

Galvatron went over to the side of the berth, trying to comfort his brother. “Megs, let the medics help you. I promise you I’ll stay right here with you”. Megatron uncurled and looked into the familiar red optics and held the silver servo while the procedures began. He shut his optics and cringed when Red Alert’s hands touched his exposed valve and tried to pull away.

“NO, please don’t touch me”.

Seeing his brother’s distress, Galvatron came up with an idea to help them along. “Megatron, since you won’t let the medics touch you will you let me”? His brother looked at him with frightened optics and nodded no as he started to panic again.

“Megatron, I swear to Primus that I will not hurt you and will only look and nothing more”, Ratchet was doing his best to calm the mech in front of him and silently restraining his anger towards the one who drove this once vicious mech to this point.

Megatron looked at him and nodded for him for continue while holding his brother’s servo. The red and white medic bent down to look at the swollen valve lips and when he spread them apart, something that will burn in his processor forever looked back at him. The valve lining was swollen around a false spike and when he tried to pull it out, the mech above him screamed in pain. He pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. “I’m sorry Megatron, but it has to come out. I’ll be as quick as I can”. Ratchet went back to the false spike and saw a button and when he pushed it, he heard a pained hiss and when the toy came out it looked like a normal interface toy until he pushed the button again; several long pointed spikes revealed themselves making everyone in the room cringe. Ratchet also saw scaring from something that he would hold his glossa until he was sure Galvatron wouldn’t tear him a new one for it.

They cleaned the rust infected wounds next, the worst were the rotors. Ratchet knew they would heal in time, but it could be at least two stellar cycles before Megatron could transform and fly again. He had Red Alert prepare the treatment that would help fight the rust infection and since Ratchet discovered it hadn’t got to anything important that he knew of yet without extensive exploratory surgery he may survive the night.  

The repairs took several mega cycles and finally Megatron was resting peacefully in the recovery ward; the beeping of the spark monitor was the only sound in the silent room. Galvatron was sitting beside him rubbing the black servo in his own. Ratchet called for Optimus to come out into the hallway, “Alright prime, what is going on”?

Optimus knew what was coming next and he didn’t know what to do, it was a decision that was going to unleash a slag storm of trouble; ‘Primus please give me strength’. “Remember those reports I got a few days ago, I went to go give them to give them to…”

“You mean to tell me, that the apartment we found Megatron was in was…”

“Yes, it was Sentinel’s”.

Red Alert came down the hall from the lab and handed the report to Ratchet, she only hoped that he wouldn’t kill the messenger. The three stood quietly will the medic read the report. “I don’t know how to tell you guys this but Megatron was carrying at some point recently and the rust infection reached his gestation tank shortly after if not while he was carrying and soon as he is stable enough for surgery, we’ll have to remove it.           

“Which means what exactly”?

“What it means Optimus that Megatron will never be able to carry again”.

What they didn’t know was Galvatron heard every word and when the door closed again he slumped in the chair and silently cried knowing that his brother lost the one thing that remained of his freedom from everything _._


	16. Chapter 16

Five solar cycles had passed before Megatron showed signs of improvement. Galvatron looked at his brother’s still form on the berth; white medical tape was wrapped around the most severe rust infected injuries keeping them covered, and an IV hooked into the crook of his arm all the while Megatron desperately clung to life.

The purple warframe knew what rust infection could do to a Cybertronian if left untreated. He remembered hearing the pained moans of a mech when he and Megatron were just starting out as leaders of the Decepticons. The rust covered his body and the sight and smell alone made him almost purge.

The medic had said that he would have to remove his gestational chamber once he was stable and he didn’t want to think about the rest. He was lost in the past to where he didn’t hear the door slide open. “Galvatron, can I talk to you”?

The purple mech wiped some tears that had leaked from his optics and stood to face the medic. “Ok”.

“I’ll send Optimus in”. The medic called for the red and blue mech, then motioned for the warframe to follow. When the door closed on Optimus and Megatron, the medic told Galvatron everything. “Megatron has a multitude of internal and external injuries; the most prominent and severe is the rust infection and rotors. The rust infection we can deal with, but the rotors… all we can do is to keep them clean and let them heal on their own”.

“How long will it take them to heal”?

“It will take approximately two stellar cycles maybe more and then extensive therapy to get him use to them again. Also during preliminary evaluation, we discovered that his knee joints have been shattered”.

On top of his tank and rotors, his brother may not be even able to walk again without help. This was turning into one disaster after another and it was tearing Galvatron apart. “What are our options”?

“We have three options at this point: we can do surgery to fix the joints, which includes several stellar cycles of recovery and therapy, or we can try the CR chamber which will help the rust infection injuries and may or may not regenerate his joints to previous condition, or the least likely option we can let him use his self repair which will also include extensive recovery and therapy”.

The options that lay before him weren’t going to be easy, but if he was going to at least give his brother a fighting chance… ‘Primus, please, give me strength’ “What is your opinion doctor”?

“In my professional opinion, I’d say we use the CR chamber, and then at least the percentage is higher for him to gain full functionality of his legs back, plus it will help in his recovery of the rust infection. We will still have to do surgery to remove his gestational tank, but nothing else”.

“Ok, I’ll go on your opinion, but at least let me tell my brother. He has always had a dislike for medical procedures”.

Ratchet knew that this had a potential to go very badly, but as far as he knew Galvatron was Megatron’s only family he had left and his moral values to at least give the patient a say so in their treatment was something he would honor until the end of his functioning.    

  The two walked back into the room and saw Optimus crying over the grey mech, saying this was his fault and had he known this was going to happen, he would have tried to have a say so in his sentencing. Galvatron walked over and put a hand on the prime’s shoulder strut and told him that no one could have known this was going to happen and he doesn’t blame Optimus anymore for what happened to his brother. Ratchet only hoped there will still be something left of Sentinel after this.

The medic walked over to the cabinet and withdrew a syringe filled with the medicine to wake Megatron from his medically induced stasis. It took several minutes before the grey frame began to stir and a low mumbling was heard.

His optics onlined and the first thing to hit him were the bright lights over head and the soft beeping to his right. Then everything came back to him and the memories were too much to bear. Three blurry figures filled his vision on his left and he yelped in fright since it reminded him of the time the councilors and his master gang raped him. _All those servos touching him, the pain in his valve and the wet and sticky feeling of their transfluid on his thighs; he couldn’t see them, his screams muffled by the gag, but he could hear. Their laughter filled his audios as they gloated about how far the mighty Megatron has fallen. Reduced to a needy whore in heat, wanting nothing more than to interface; he could hear his master laughing and hear his sparkling cry for him, but he could do nothing more than listen and wait for it to end._

The grey mech began to thrash and begged to be left alone. Galvatron took his brother’s servo, “Megatron, it’s me; please calm down”.

Megatron turned towards the voice and his vision cleared from the sedatives; he saw his own face staring back at him. “Galvatron, it is really you”?

“Yes, little twin, it is me”.

The next thing would have had Ratchet hitting his patient upside the helm for but he didn’t know how well said patient would take to being hit again. Megatron embraced his brother for the first time in stellar cycles and Galvatron had no problem nor cared if they were in the presence of Autobots. Ratchet knew that a sibling bond was the next strongest kind below Conjunx Endura. Optimus was shocked as well that decepticons would show emotion and it once again brought everything he believes into question.

“Galvatron, where are we”?

“Megatron, you remembered what happened to you”? He saw his twin cringe and nodded yes as panic set in and tried to curl up. “Megs, don’t do that. You’ll damage your rotors that way”. The grey mech uncurled and looked at his brother again. It was this time the heliformer noticed the Autobots in the room and screamed.

“NO GET THEM AWAY FROM ME, PLEASE BROTHER”!

Optimus stepped forward ignoring Ratchet’s warning and Galvatron’s growling. “Megatron, we are not going to hurt you. I’m appalled at what happened to you and I swear to Primus that I will make sure that whoever has done this to you will be punished to the full extent of the law. No one and I mean no one will or shall get away with this ever again”.

“You said I didn’t deserve the easy way out Optimus Prime; so tell me, is this what you had in mind. Torturing warframes to the point of being nothing more than mindless drones? You are wasting your time in apologies and I don’t want your sympathy.”

Optimus knew that it was the trauma talking, but Megatron had a point, back in Detroit, the mech before him asked for Optimus to finish him and the young prime told him he didn’t deserve the easy way out. He only hoped that some peace can be made with Megatron and maybe end the war once and for all. Lost in thought he didn’t hear eight little words that would forever burn in his memory core.   

“Where is my sparkling and is it alive”?

Those eight little words froze everyone and the resounding snarl from Galvatron made the room feel colder than it was.  “That is an excellent question; we didn’t see a sparkling in the room when we rescued you”. He turned to the other mechs in the room, “So am I missing something or are you Autobots hiding something from us”?

Before the aforementioned Autobots could reply, “My master took my sparkling before I even had the chance to hold it. I don’t know if it’s a mech or femme nor what it looks like. I can’t even feel it through the bond”. Megatron buried his helm into his servos and cried.

His brother watched him and stroked the back of his helm like he did all those stellar cycles ago when they were sparklings. “Megatron we will do everything in our power to find your sparkling, even if I have to turn Cybertron inside out to do so.

Ratchet approached the medberth and Megatron looked up into the medic’s blue optics. “What do you want Autobot”?

“I need to tell you what will happen next now that you are awake”. The former warlord nodded as Ratchet continued. “Megatron, you had a multitude of injuries, most were severe. It was to the point that it reached some vital components. The treatment slowed the progress and finally cured the rust infection. Now that you are stable enough”… ‘I’m going to regret this’... “The rust infection reached your gestational chamber and carrying a sparkling didn’t help. Your immune system was down so it didn’t attack the unborn and allowed the rust infection to run ramped. We have to remove the tank otherwise secondary infection is likely to happen and you may not even survive and we also have to put you into the CR chamber to try and fix your knee joints without the extra need for surgery.

Galvatron felt the servo holding his tighten to the point of pain and he felt the bond clamp shut. “Megatron, are you ok”?

“Get out”.

“Megatron you need to…”

“I SAID GET OUT, ALL OF YOU”!

The three mechs left the room and they could hear soft sobbing from the hallway. Galvatron knew his brother was devastated and it hurt the purple warframe that his brother was hurt and nothing he could do would help other than being his spark twin.

Ratchet knew that even though Megatron was a Decepticon, it didn’t exclude him from helping a mech in distress. He still couldn’t believe that anyone would do something like that to another Cybertronian.

Optimus was a wreck; he was the one who delivered Megatron to Cybertron in chains, and had he known what was to happen he would have pushed for the tyrant to be imprisoned off world.

Inside the recovery room the worst of all train wrecks was Megatron. His face was hidden in his servos and his face was stained with tears. His processor was spinning with out of control with self loathing, shame, and pain. He wiped his face, got up and went to the medical cabinet and got a laser scalpel. He then walked back to the berth and sat down with the scalpel in hand. “Everyone would be better off if I wasn’t around”. The grey mech brought the scalpel to his chest and whispered an apology to his brother and prayed to Primus that his aim was accurate and shoved the activated scalpel into his chest. 


	17. Chapter 17

_Inside the recovery room the worst of all train wrecks was Megatron. His face was hidden in his servos and his face was stained with tears. His processor was spinning with out of control with self loathing, shame, and pain. He wiped his face, got up and went to the medical cabinet and got a laser scalpel. He then walked back to the berth and sat down with the scalpel in hand. “Everyone would be better off if I wasn’t around”. The grey mech brought the scalpel to his chest and whispered an apology to his brother and prayed to Primus that his aim was accurate and shoved the activated scalpel into his chest._

Megatron pulled the blade out of his chest and fell back onto the berth, energon gushing from the wound. Warnings popped up in his HUD and his energon levels were dropping rapidly. “At least I’ll be free and I won’t be in pain anymore. Goodbye Galvatron” Megatron’s optics dimmed and shuttered letting him prepare for Primus’s embrace and his last thoughts were praying to Primus to keep his sparkling safe.

Optimus was sitting on the floor, his processor was reeling from the prior events and it made his tanks churn. How could Sentinel, his own brother do this to another mech. Optimus remembered when he, Sentinel, and Elita would play a being the heroes of Cybertron all those stellar cycles ago and now… he didn’t know what to do. Sooner or later the Decepticons will find out about their leader’s condition and he feared no one would survive the coming invasion. Galvatron told him that he would contact Strika and tell her about Megatron and hopefully stop here from invading Cybertron.

Galvatron couldn’t stop the coolant tears from leaking from his optics. He had just ended his transmission to Strika and to say she was pissed was an understatement. She said she was going to annihilate every single Autobot in revenge at what they have done. The warframe reassured her that the one who was responsible was starting to doubt his trust in his superiors and that he will not let anyone who was involved go unpunished. Megatron always had been the target for abuse and he promised to always be there for him and protect him. He failed to make that promise and now his only family remaining was shattered and he didn’t know if he could pull him back from the brink.

 Strika had also said she would be coming to Cybertron and see Megatron herself and how that would play out, he really didn’t know. All of the Decepticons were deathly loyal to Megatron and will always remain that way. Galvatron only hoped that the Decepticon Empire would listen to reason and not kill everyone in the process. All he did know was that his brother needed him and when he palmed the door open his resounding cry of aguish made the very ground shake.

Optimus ran to the door and froze at the sight of his old enemy bleeding out on the berth and his spark clenched in terror at the ramifications this would bring and that there is a sparkling out there that may never know their carrier.    

Ratchet had left to prepare the CR chamber a while ago, leaving Galvatron and Optimus alone in the hallway. He made a vow to protect life, but when he gets his servos on Sentinel, that vow may just get bypassed.

The CR chamber was ready and now as he was making his way back to the patient’s room he went back to memories of when he thought he damaged Arcee beyond help, but when she was saved before the Battle of Detroit was over he knew that they could have a life together. He only hoped that they could do the same for Megatron.

A blinking alert appeared in his HUD and what it said made him run faster than he ever has before. When he got there the situation went only from bad to worse and he didn’t know what to do and froze in the doorway.

Sentinel was pacing his apartment, pondering on how he could blame Optimus for this mess. He had never forgiven his old friend or better said brother for the accident. All the ideas floating around in his head made him have a processor ache. As he was sitting down an idea came to the front of his processor, a smirk came to his face as he went to collect the sparkling and walked out the door, but not before he called for some reinforcements. He knew Optimus wasn’t home, but what a wonderful surprise he would be coming home to.

Finally snapping out of his trance, Galvatron ran over to his brother’s still form and took the scalpel out of his servo and grabbing the mesh sheets to cover the wound. The thin sheet became soaked in fluorescent pink energon the floor soon became slick with the life blood of his brother. Optimus soon ran to his side and helped to try and stop the bleeding.

Ratchet ran in a moment later and called for Red Alert. The femme came running in seconds later with a transport cart. “Ratchet, where are you taking him”?

“We have to take him to the surgery ward or he will not survive”.

Red Alert complied and helped Ratchet move the grey warframe to the gurney. Galvatron held his brother’s servo as he looked into the unseeing optics. When they came to a set of doors, Galvatron let go of the black servo and left his outstretched hang in the air.

Optimus was waiting for him back in the waiting area and the look on the purple mech’s face spoke of untold sorrow. “Galvatron, Ratchet is one of the best medics I know of. He’ll make sure Megatron survives”.

The warframe turned his tear stained face to the red and blue prime “you may know that, but I know Megatron better than anyone else ever will. There is something I haven’t told you that I should have”. He saw the Autobot regard him with confusion and prompted Galvatron to continue. “A long time ago our abusive creators wanted me to do something I will always refuse to do, but because of that they made us do something I will never forget”.

_“Sire, please don’t make me do this”. Galvatron was repulsed at the suggestion, his creators wanted to him to take his little brother’s seal. That is something he will never do and will kill anyone who dared to try._

_“Fine then, if you won’t take his seal, the he will take yours”. Galvatron stared mortified at his sire and shook his head no as fear gripped his spark. His sire moved over and grabbed one of his helm crests and forced him down on the berth. His servos were tied above his helm and peds spread wide to give their abusive creators a good show._

_Megatron was released from his bonds and brought over to his brother. “Now, I want you to take his seal and don’t disappoint us, you piece of pitslag”. Galvatron was scared not only for himself, but he was more concerned for his brother. Megatron was small and his processor hadn’t fully developed do to him being the second born twin. The grey twin looked at him with tear stained optics and all Galvatron could do was walk him through the horrific act. He told him to open his panel at move his servos up and down his spike to get it ready for interfacing, and he remembered when his little brother cringed when he heard Galvatron’s cry of pain when the seal broke, and remembered when his brother locked up when overload hit and tears ran down his face as transfluid filled his virgin valve. When it was over and their creators left them locked in the berthroom, Galvatron ignored his own pain and picked his little twin up and held him close, telling him that it wasn’t his fault and never will be._

Optimus was appalled at those creators, no one should ever make sparklings do that and he wished there was a way to go back in time so he could rescue the twins before they were sent to those abusive pitslag creators. “Galvatron, I’m sorry for everything. Had I not delivered Megatron to Cybertron, no of this would have happened”.

The warframe turned to look at Optimus “I don’t blame you for what happened, you are an Autobot and your duty was to bring him to the custody of the Elite Guard and nothing else matters now. I forgive you for doing all that you have done and I know that because of you, my twin is safe from harm now. However, you now have to earn his forgiveness as well. Find his sparkling Optimus Prime and you may just do that”.

Before Optimus could reply, Ratchet walked out of the surgical ward with a rag in his servos “Well we managed to stop the bleeding and luckily the blade missed his spark chamber and only hit minor lines and it wasn’t as bad as we originally thought”.

Galvatron and Optimus both vented a sigh of relief, but the look on the medics face told a different story. “We went ahead and put your brother in the CR chamber, to try and help with the physical wounds, but the psychological ones will need time to heal.  What he needs right now is love and affection form you Galvatron and hopefully you can bring him back from the hellhole he is in right now before he does this again”. Galvatron nodded his helm yes as the red and white medic turned to Optimus “Find his sparkling kid, if we don’t Megatron may never heal from his wounds”.

Ratchet led them a dim room with a cylindrical tank on the far side. Inside floating in the bright blue fluid was Megatron. Fresh welds covered his body were he stabbed himself and across his middle. Galvatron put his servos on the glass “You went ahead and removed his gestational chamber didn’t you”?

“Yes, we did. It was for his safety and health”.

Galvatron nodded at the medic and turned back to the glass; he rested his helm against the tank and closed his optics as tears started to fall from his face. His spark clenched at the sight of his brother like this. He had seen it once before, but those were battle wounds and not self inflicted, nor were they caused by a slave master.

“You can stay here if you want Galvatron”?

“Yes, I would like that Ratchet”.

The medic nodded and ordered Red Alert to bring a cot in here for the mech. “Optimus go home and rest”. The red and blue prime looked at his old friend and team mate. “Don’t look at me like that and do as I say or I will drag you there myself”.

“Ok Ratchet, but call me if anything changes with his condition. I have already called Alpha Trion and told him everything and he said he would have our backs in this if we need him to”. Optimus left without another word knowing Ratchet would start throwing wrenches if he didn’t. It was dark when he finally got back to his apartment and when he closed the door, he switched on the lights and what he saw made him freeze; on his couch was a tiny sparkling wrapped in a purple blanket. The little femme had bronze colored plating with a silver face plate, helm audios like Optimus and chin guards like Megatron. Blue, purple and red highlights covered her from helm to ped. Her little silver servos made her look even more precious than the rarest of crystal flowers. When he picked her up she opened her optics, they were red like her carrier.

Optimus immediately called Galvatron, Ratchet and Alpha Trion telling them that he found the sparkling and it seemed to be ok. But before he could say anything else a cool, clinical voice filled the room with a sickening feeling. “Hello Optimus old buddy or should I say, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of a defenseless mech and sparkling”.


	18. Chapter 18

_Optimus immediately called Galvatron, Ratchet and Alpha Trion telling them that he found the sparkling and it seemed to be ok, but before he could say anything else a cool, clinical voice filled the room with a sickening feeling. “Hello Optimus old buddy or should I say, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and assault of a defenseless mech and sparkling”._

Optimus froze at the accusations his brother was saying about him. The tiny sparkling whimpered in distress and buried her helm into the red and blue prime’s arm. He then remembered his comm link was still on and switched it to audio only and the other end could only hear but Sentinel couldn’t hear anything. “Sentinel, why are you doing this”?

Sentinel Magnus smirked and a grin split his faceplates in two. “Why don’t you look into your memories Optimus and remember the night that forever changed everything”.

Optimus then remembered the night his sire got home and held a tiny blue sparkling in his arms. _Optimus looked at his sire with big blue optics as he set a blue and gold sparkling on the spare berth in his room. “Sire, who is this”?_

_“This is your brother Optimus, watch out for him and take care of him”._

_It was many stellar cycles later that Ultra Magnus called the two mechs in and told them of their heritage. “Optimus, Sentinel you two are my most precious belongings in my life and my only hope is that you continue to love each other when I join the Well of Allsparks.” He took a deep invent “You two are not from the same carrier”._

_Both brothers looked at each other and back at their sire. “What do you mean, not from the same carrier”?_

_“You were always the curious one Optimus, but what it means is that… when I was younger and just starting out in the academy I met a lovely femme and a few stellar cycles later Sentinel was sparked, but my duties as Magnus prevented me from being there. Then I met your carrier Optimus and you never met her because she died giving birth to you.”_

_Sentinel started shouting at his sire for rightful reasons and left the room. “Go Optimus, he is your brother regardless and he needs you.”_

So you see brother, I never knew my sire until he brought me home that night cycle and every solar cycle since, I have been envying you because Ultra gave you all of his time while we struggled and then Megatron came along and took her from me. Now he’ll know what it’s like to never know something as precious and we won’t have another Decepticon to fight and imprison. What a shame, she is pretty after all.”

Going unnoticed, neither Sentinel nor Optimus knew that Galvatron and Alpha Trion were on root to their location along with several enforcers still loyal to the old council and Ultra Magnus. The purple warframe only hoped they could get there in time. If the sparkling died, Megatron would die of sparkbreak and nothing they could do would save him.     

Optimus snapped his helm up to his brother and felt his battle protocols coming online. How could his brother or better said half brother could do something all because of losing his carrier “Sentinel, why would you so something like this for revenge; Megatron is clinging to life and you…” he then realized he said too much.

“Ah, so you were the one that broke into my home and took my slave from me, I knew you would do something like this.” Sentinel’s own enforcers surrounded Optimus and the sparkling, “I’ll give you one chance to surrender and hand over the sparkling, and then you will tell me where my slave is and give him back. I might just even clear you of all charges held against you right now.”

Optimus held the sparkling close to his chest and weighted the options, his rational side told him to comply with the law, but his spark, however, told him to fight until the very end making Sentinel to take her from his cold, offline servos. He took a step back and made his choice; he heard the blasters click to the firing position and he set the sparkling down onto the table next to him. He drew his axe and got into a defensive stance. “Try and take the sparkling Sentinel, I dare you to try.”

“So be it.” Sentinel signaled the guards to move in and cuff Optimus. His half brother proved to be a difficult challenge, probably due to fighting Decepticons; but it proved futile. He was no match for Guard trained troopers and soon the red and blue prime was cuffed. He walked over to the table where the sparkling was and picked up small bundle and turned back to Optimus. “You know this could have been easier if you just did as you were told Optimus and left well enough alone, but all the charges will stand and…”

“Instead of arresting me, why don’t you find out who murdered Ultra Magnus” retorted Optimus.

Sentinel chuckled and smiled at him “I already knew he had been murdered, because I’m the one who killed him.”

Optimus was petrified; his own brother murdered the commander of the Autobot Commonwealth. Now Optimus knew he could no longer trust anyone but his friends and Galvatron. What was he going to do, he knew from the smirk that graced Sentinel’s face it wasn’t going to end well. “Why”?

“Because, he was an old timer that needed to leave his post to the younger and more competent bots like me; I knew he wouldn’t choose me because of my arrogance and self-centered behavior. I used Chlorine as the poison since it is not regularly checked in autopsies. Being second in command helps and since he never expected me; it wasn’t much of a chore.

Optimus’s internally shattered; the only one to ever really care for him died. Sentinel did all this because he wanted to be Magnus of Cybertron; he shook his head in disbelief and lowered it in shame. 

“Plus he made himself a bigger target when he didn’t end Megatron’s life like he should have and opened our gates to potential attacks. I was the only one to take action against him and made him beg for death, but since you are here I think the evidence we placed in your berthroom will be enough to convict you of the crime and think of the headlines; hero of Cybertron turned Decepticon and murders Autobot commander Ultra Magnus.”

Optimus got a ping from Galvatron and Alpha Trion and the young Autobot smiled.

Sentinel moved towards the door and when it slid open, he was met with the growling face of Galvatron. The blue and gold mech went slack jawed as he began to step back. “You are the one who did all of this to my brother, you are very lucky you are still standing Autoscum.”

“How did you get here without alerting the defenses network”?

“You see Sentinel, while you were busy with torturing Megatron I was busy trying to find him. Galvatron here told me he was alive when I was starting to believe he was dead. He is Megatron’s split spark twin and they can feel each other no matter the distance.”

“You, Decepticon sympathizer; you knew there was a Deceptiscum slag piece here and never contacted me”! Without thinking Sentinel lunged for Optimus and dropped the sparkling.

Galvatron launched himself at the big chinned idiot and went through the guards like a battering ram. He grabbed the fool by the neck in his grey servo and leaned in close to his face. “You are very lucky to still be alive right now. If it wasn’t for innocent optics nearby, I would annihilate your sorry aft here and now, but I’ll let others deal with you”. Then Galvatron remembered the sparkling and turned to where she was dropped, he was relieved to see her safe in the arms of Alpha Trion… wait ‘how did he move so fast?’                 

Enforcers loyal to the old guard came in and arrested Sentinel and his cronies and hauled them off to Trypticon Prison to await trial. Just as Sentinel was being taken out the door, he turned to look at Optimus “How did they get here anyway”?

“Two words: Comm Link”.

The blue and gold mech was then forced out the door and away from everyone. Optimus turned to look at Alpha Trion and saw Galvatron holding the tiny femme in his arms. “She looks a little like you Optimus, why is that if you don’t mind me asking”?

“The helm finals come from my sire’s side, Ultra Magnus’s side and I think that this design came from Solar Pax, my grandsire.”

The purple warframe nodded him helm and placed the sparkling down into the prime’s arms. “I want you to be the one who returns her to Megatron and maybe start to try and make amends with him.”

A few mega cycles later Ratchet was looking over the sparkling as Optimus was telling the story of what Sentinel told him. “You did the right thing kid, and I’m sure Megatron will be pleased with what you have done. Speaking of which, the CR chamber is working faster than we thought, he’ll still need some therapy on his legs, but he can come out tomorrow night.”

Optimus and Galvatron gave sighs of relief and looked at each other in agreement. “Ratchet, I think it is a good idea if I gave the sparkling back to Megatron.”

“It is prime, I’ll let you in once he is out of the chamber and stable enough to handle the emotional stress.” Optimus smiled at his old friend and looked at the sleeping form of the femme. She was very beautiful and he was happy that they got her away from Sentinel. A mech like that doesn’t need to be around sparklings, he only hoped that Megatron would accept her knowing how she came into this world.

The following solar cycle Megatron was taken out of the CR chamber and placed into a new recovery room. The grey mech looked good as new on the outside, but it was the unseen scars left behind that worried Optimus, he watched as Galvatron held his brother’s servo as the ex-tyrant awoke from stasis.

Megatron came back online to soreness in his lower extremities and onlined his optics. He looked down and saw his legs and was relieved he could feel them again. “Megatron, can you tell me where you are?”

The grey warframe turned towards his brother and Galvatron pointed to the medic in the room, the very same one who he remembered seeing with the earthbound Autobots who brought him back to Cybertron. “I remember being told I was in a hospital and that I was rescued…” he began to close down again and his venting increased.

“That’s ok Megatron, you need say no more” the red and white medic could still see the panic in the face of the former Decepticon leader. He commed Optimus and nodded to Galvatron.

“Megatron, we found something that belongs to you and we thought you would want it back”.

“What could you have that could possibly belong to me; that monster and this war has taken my friends, family, home, innocence, and my sparkling” he replied with a sorrowful face as he turned away from his brother?

Galvatron heard the door slide open and he gently shook his brother, and watched as Optimus walked in with a small bundle in his arms.

Megatron turned his head to the sound of the door and froze when he saw who it was; there in the doorway stood Optimus Prime with a small bundle in his arms wrapped in a purple blanket and when he moved it from one part of the bundle he felt tears of joy fill his optics and a smile form on his face. 


	19. Chapter 19

_Megatron turned his head to the sound of the door and froze when he saw who it was; there in the doorway stood Optimus Prime with a small bundle in his arms wrapped in a purple blanket and when he moved it from one part of the bundle he felt tears of joy fill his optics and a smile form on his face._

“Is that, my sparkling?”

Optimus looked at the joy written on Megatron’s face and nodded yes as he heard the former tyrant exvent his relief. The red and blue prime walked over to the side of the berth and pulled back the purple blanket to reveal the tiny femme to her carrier. The tiny sparkling made cooing noises and opened her optics. She looked at Optimus and the looked at Megatron. She then reached for him as her spark was calling for him.

Megatron felt the bond with her reopen and sent wave after wave of love and devotion to her. “Can I hold her?”

“Of course, she is yours after all”.

The red and blue Autobot placed the small bundle into the awaiting grey arms and watched as the servos that were meant to harm and bring destruction carefully hold a tiny, delicate sparkling and not harm her brought joy to Optimus.

Galvatron watched as his little twin held his daughter by bond and held her close to his spark made the older warframe melt. His brother only knew pain and the cold burn of shackles his entire life and whether or not he would know true freedom would be up to his own choice.

Ratchet walked over to the berth pushing a small berth for the sparkling and held a tray of medicine. “Megatron, I brought you this for your sparkling to sleep with you, however, make sure you rest yourself; I don’t need you to fall ill because you won’t rest”.

“I understand”.

“Good, now I’m going to fill out a datapad to update our system. What are you going to name her?”

Megatron didn’t think of that, since she was taken from him at birth. When he looked down at her, she had bronze colored plating with a silver face plate, helm audios like Optimus and chin guards like him. Blue, purple and red highlights covered her from helm to ped. Her little silver servos made her look even more precious than the rarest of crystal flowers. He then realized… he looked at Optimus, “Why does she have helm finials like you Optimus Prime” his voice shaking?

“Sentinel is my half-brother and what he did to you was all kinds of wrong and I will personally make sure he will never be able to harm you or anyone else again. The helm finials come from my sire’s side and that design comes from Solar Pax.”

Megatron regarded Optimus with some interest and nodded. “I don’t blame you for what happened and I thank you for saving me and my sparkling, but it will take a long time before I am ready to forgive you for bringing me into custody which led to this whole situation.”

"I understand Megatron and whenever you are ready I will be waiting”.

“Now that you two are making amends, we still need a name to enter into our systems”.

Megatron looked down at his sparkling and she reminded him of his true creator, with the little memories he had of her. “Her name is Copperheart.”

Ratchet nodded and entered the name on the datapad for later. He then approached the tray of medicine and uncapped a syringe. Copperheart saw him and started to become scared and tucked her helm into the crook of Megatron’s arm. When Ratchet reached for her, he was met with a deep protective growl from Megatron, who only held the sparkling tighter.

“Megatron, this is only the first step in vaccinating her against harmful viruses and there are some for you as well. If you’ll let me then I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Megatron knew the medic was right, but his processor was telling him that if he let go of her then they would take her from him and he would never see her again. “I’ll let you do what you need to, but I will hold her.”

“That’s fair enough”. Ratchet sanitized a spot on the sparklings protoform and pushed the syringe into the metal flesh. Copperheart squeaked in pain, but was soothed by her carrier’s spark thrumming against her helm. Ratchet injected two more doses and then left Copperheart to rest. “Alright Megatron, this is only to help you fight any secondary infection that may have set in after your surgery.  The red and white medic had to inject the medicine into his neck cables since the warframe’s armor was too thick.

Megatron felt the cold medicine enter his systems, but that wasn’t his main focus; the tiny bundle in his arms was asleep and the former tyrant felt some of the blackness around his spark disappear after millions of years of war. He felt his systems pinging for rest and handed Copperheart to Galvatron to hold while he let his body fall into much needed recharge.

The purple twin looked down at his daughter by bond and felt pride in knowing that Megatron was happy. If the positions where reversed, then Megatron would no doubt have killed Sentinel and everyone else that had a servo in the whole mess. Galvatron placed the sparkling into her berth and fell asleep in the chair beside Megatron.

Optimus observed from the far corner and smiled. He only hoped that one-day amends can be made with the Decepticons and peace could be achieved for all Cybertronians. He felt a servo on his shoulder and turned to see Ratchet with a grim look on his face. When they moved into the hall he was met with Alpha Trion and General Dia Atlas.

“Alpha Trion, General; what can I do for you?”

“Optimus Prime, we would like to thank you for your courageous actions, however…” Dia Atlas fought his hardest to find the right words “While I don’t approve of what Sentinel has done, we cannot allow Megatron to go unpunished for his war crimes against the Commonwealth.”

Optimus looked with a terrified expression at the old war General, he would willingly take a newborn sparkling from her creator and cause Megatron to relapse into a suicidal depression. Whether Galvatron would kill him or not would be the biggest understatement of the universe to date. But before he could give him a piece of his processor and tell him to frag off, Alpha Trion cut him off.

“General, while I support your statement, I have seen what has been done to Megatron and concluded that he has been through enough suffering already. An abusive background and now this, if we take his sparkling away from him will only lead to a senseless death.”

Dia Atlas regarded his fellow council mech with interest and nodded his helm in agreement. “That leaves us with a difficult stand still, the Autobots will not willingly stand against their Magnus on the testimony of a Decepticon criminal and their leader no less.”

Optimus and Alpha Trion both looked at each other and came to the same conclusion. “Optimus, can you get Megatron to agree to that?”

“I’ll try to, but there is no guarantee” and then Optimus left to go and talk to the former tyrant. Would Megatron kill him for it, probably not; Galvatron, however, more than likely would, but whether or not the warlord would want to face his nightmares again would be the biggest achievement or the worst mistake Optimus would ever make and the slagstorm was only beginning.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 20 chapters already. This is turning out longer than I thought.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story.

_“I’ll try to, but there is no guarantee” and then Optimus left to go and talk to the former tyrant. Would Megatron kill him for it, probably not; Galvatron, however, more than likely would, but whether or not the warlord would want to face his nightmares again would be the biggest achievement or the worst mistake Optimus would ever make and the slagstorm was only beginning._

Optimus didn’t know how well he could word this. ‘Hey Megatron do you want to face Sentinel in front of all of Cybertron?’ no, that wouldn’t work. ‘Megatron do you want to stand trial against Sentinel?’ that wouldn’t work either. How to put this was turning Optimus inside out and the fragile understanding they had could be shattered in a matter of a few seconds of the young prime saying a single word about the hopefully soon to be former Magnus.

The door to Megatron’s room was soon in front of Optimus; he pinged for entry and the door slid open. Megatron was still asleep as were the sparkling and Galvatron. Optimus walked over to the sparkling’s crib and looked down at the tiny femme. ‘She is truly a miracle’, Ratchet had said when they first brought her in _“She is smaller than what she should be, but that could be numerous reasons: one could be from being born earlier than she was supposed to be or another reason could be because Megatron was small as a sparkling. On the plus side at least, that pitslag Sentinel didn’t let her starve. She’ll start growing normally once she receives regular intervals of sparkling energon.”_

He hoped that one day Megatron will find a suitable Sire figure for Copperheart and that he’ll let Optimus visit the little sparkling he rescued. When his servo touched the sparkling, two little red optics opened to look at him. Optimus couldn’t hold back a smile when Copperheart grabbed his servo to examine it and when she nuzzled it, the young Autobot melted and let a chuckle escape his throat. Soft shuffling took his attention and saw that Galvatron had woken and was giving him a soft smile.

“Trying to win the sparkling over already Optimus Prime?’

“No, just wanted to check on her and Megatron.”

“Fair enough, but can you keep an eye on them for me while I go get some energon. I haven’t had some in a few solar cycles.”

“Sure”, the purple warframe left the prime in the room and Optimus sat down in the chair beside the berth. Megatron was still in recharge and didn’t look to be waking anytime soon. He took out a datapad and looked at the newsfeed. The story of Sentinel’s arrest was already spreading across Cybertron like a virus and the main detail wasn’t about what happened and that since there wasn’t enough evidence; that only made Optimus’s job harder. Sometime later a low moan was heard and Optimus looked up to see Megatron moving around. ‘He must be dreaming’.

Megatron was dreaming but it wasn’t what was originally thought, _he was back in the same room. All of his armor was gone, leaving him naked for all to see. Sentinel was there and his precious Copperheart was held in his arms. “Now my slave, I see you have given me a beautiful femme, too bad that she has red optics. We’ll just have to keep trying until you give me what I want.” Megatron watched and gave a muffled scream as his master squeezed Copperheart until her optics went dark and her frame greyed. The blue and orange mech approached the prone tyrant and shoved his hard and weeping spike into the unprepared valve. The pace was too fast for him and he could do nothing, but scream. “Megatron” he heard his name in the dark, but he couldn’t respond. “Megatron” …his screaming continued…” MEAGATRON”_ the tyrant woke to a blurry figure standing over him a screamed again.

“NO GET AWAY FROM ME”!

“Megatron, calm down. It’s just me, Optimus.”

Megatron looked at Optimus, with tear stained optics and lunged up and embraced the red and blue prime. “I saw him again, he was raping me again. Saying he’ll keep trying until he gets what he wants. He even killed Copperheart.”

“It’s okay Megatron, he can’t hurt you here. He has to go through me to get to you and Copperheart. I promise you that I’ll never let anyone hurt you ever again.” Optimus heard the hiccupping vents from the former tyrant and wrapped his arms around the grey mech’s back. A blue servo stroked the back of the grey helm trying to get the mech to calm down and it seemed to be working.

Galvatron was walking down the hallway from the visitor’s dispenser when he heard his brother scream. His battle computer kicked in; dropping the energon, he sprinted down the hall and when he got there, he saw his brother embracing Optimus and crying. The purple mech walked over and sat down of the edge of the berth. Optimus looked at him and the blue optics told him everything. “Megatron, you are safe and remember what I always did to keep you safe?”

The grey mech looked up at his brother and smiled. He remembered when his creators abused him and after they entered the arena, someone tried to kill him. Galvatron tore him a new one and no one tried anything since. However, the recent memories came back to the fore and his venting increased and washer fluid spilled down his face. “You don’t understand, nothing will stop him from taking what he wants. No one can protect me.’

Galvatron was trying his hardest not to go to the stockades right now and kill the fragger for what he has done to his younger brother. “Megs, listen to me; if it kills me I’ll make sure no one hurts you ever again. I failed you once, I will not do so again.”

The words did ring home to Megatron, but his twin was right. “I’ll old you to that.” He let go of Optimus after he realized he was still embracing him. He then turned to Copperheart and picked her up. He placed the small bundle in his arms and hugged her close. The tiny femme cooed and clicked at the sound of her carrier’s spark.

Optimus didn’t want to ruin the moment, but there was only one way for this to end. “Megatron, there have been stories floating around about Sentinel’s arrest and that it was all a big misunderstanding.” He saw the grey armored Decepticon flinch at the mention of his captor… “the only way Sentinel faces the charges held against him is for you to stand and give your experience at his servos.”

Optimus waited for the shouting to start, nothing happened, but it did go one of the ways expected. “You expect me to face that monster again after what he has done to me? No, I will not. You can do what you want, but leave me out of this.”

The pain was there in the red optics, but the coldest voice of all was a pissed off spark twin, “He’s right, I will not allow my brother, who has been through the pit one to many times in his function, to be on display for all to see. Sentinel can face his charges without Megatron.”  

Optimus left without another word and went back to Ratchet and the others. They were waiting for him in Ratchet’s office. “How did it go kid?”

“Actually, it went okay if you consider the fact we have no case okay?”

“What happened prime?”

“Megatron will not stand and Galvatron is dead set on the same thing.”

“Well kid, it won’t be easy for him over the next few stellar cycles and trying to force this on him now may only make his situation worse.”

“Can’t we use his medical information against Sentinel or something?”

“If you want us all in the scrape pile then we could, but I won’t on the reason of patient privacy. We need his permission before we can release any of that information. Plus, I think Galvatron would kill us beforehand.” Ratchet knew there was something about Megatron that made Optimus this way and he wondered if the young leader loved him. That he would do anything in his power to protect him and get revenge on the one who hurt the grey mech.

“Well if we don’t do something then Sentinel will walk away without energon on his servos and nothing else we do will change that on the other servo, if we...” Dia Atlas’s comment was cut short when a glare from Optimus made the old war general shut his intake  

Alpha Trion listened to the whole thing and wondered if he should try, maybe someone else could convince the former Decepticon lord to stand against Sentinel. He knew how to handle angry warframes and he was confident that he could handle Galvatron. The old archivist got up and headed down the hallway to a certain room where a certain tyrant resided.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, school has had me tied up and I figured this would be a nice treat to enjoy after the holiday. 
> 
> Happy late Thanksgiving everyone.

_Alpha Trion listened to the whole thing and wondered if he should try, maybe someone else could convince the former Decepticon lord to stand against Sentinel. He knew how to handle angry warframes and he was confident that he could handle Galvatron. The old archivist got up and headed down the hallway to a certain room where a certain tyrant resided._

The old archivist was walking down the hallway when a thought occurred to him, the Galactic Council. The Decepticon Empire was a recognized state by them and as such, Sentinel could be tried by them since the crimes were committed against the leader of said recognized state.

The door to the room opened to admit Alpha Trion an was met with a glare from Galvatron and a stunned expression from Megatron. “Megatron, I need to talk to you about standing trial against Sentinel. Plus, let me explain before you start shouting Galvatron; if someone doesn’t stand in for the victim weather it is you, Megatron, or someone else that witnessed the crime then Sentinel will walk away with clean servos and nothing will stop him from doing this again to someone else.”

Megatron looked at the old archivist with a questioning glare and at the mention of his captor’s name… his venting increased and he held Copperheart even closer. Galvatron looked at his brother and daughter by bond; he put a reassuring servo on Megatron’s shoulder to calm him down. “If you think I will allow my brother to be ridiculed in a trial in which he was the victim, you had better change the topic quickly old mech.”

Alpha Trion glared at the older twin and moved forward, ignoring the warning growl from both warframes. He approached Megatron and his sparkling, resting his hand on the grey mech’s arm. “Megatron, I know how difficult this must be and I know you don’t want to, but think of what it would mean for you, Copperheart, and both of your and her recovery. As a bonus, since the crime was committed against a council recognized state head, the trial won’t even be on Cybertron. Just think on it for me.”

“Like I said before to Optimus Prime, I will not stand against him. I have suffered enough in his presence and I will not do so ever again.”

Alpha Trion nodded to both of the warframes and made his exit. He made his way back towards Ratchet’s office where everyone was waiting and probably wondering where he went. As he passed by the empty rooms he began to wonder if his talk with Megatron would work in convincing the mech to stand trial, but he couldn’t get his hopes up. He remembered seeing sparklings and younglings alike in the streets of Kaon before the great war and he would have done something if the ruling council at the time didn’t have his servos tied.

He needed to call an old friend to tell them what has happened, if they didn’t know already, but with the way the newsfeeds were flooded with the story, he suspected they did. On the other servo if they could at least convince Megatron to let them use his medical records then they might have a chance.

When he got back at Ratchet’s office he was met with puzzled expressions from the other three mechs in the room. “Where have you been Alpha Trion?”; Dia Atlas was not known for his patience.

“Merely visiting our patient and asking him once again to think about standing trial against Sentinel.”

“I don’t think he we will ever convince him, just by the way he reacted when I asked him” replied Optimus.

After a few more moments of goodbyes, Alpha Trion and Dia Atlas left leaving Optimus and Ratchet alone in the small office. “Ratchet do you think we will even have a chance without Megatron with us?”

“Prime even if we did, the fragger would look at Megatron in just the right way and he’ll break and his testimony would be worthless, but if you could convince him to release his medical records, then he might have a chance at putting Sentinel away for the rest of his function or be rid of his forever.”

Optimus looked at his friend with a shocked expression at the fact that Ratchet said he’ll have to ask Megatron about his medical records. “Ratchet I don’t mean to be rude, but are you insane? If Megatron doesn’t kill me then Galvatron will. I mean shouldn’t you ask since you are the medic?”

Ratchet smiled, “I would, however, I’m the medic and my belief states that it should be a family or friends that ask permission then have the patient tell me themselves. That way everyone is one the same page and I can know what the family wants, so there’s no room for error.”

Ratchet did have a point in that, but how he was going to word this was a challenge in itself. “Okay, you win once again Ratchet, but if I get slagged then I’ll come back and haunt you for the rest of your function.”

“Relax kid, I wasn’t going to let you do this alone. Plus, it’s time for Megatron to try out his legs; they should be strong enough for him to stand long enough to take a shower. He hasn’t had one since he’s been here and you are going to help.” Optimus groaned.

Alpha Trion went to his personal console and typed in a communication number. The console beeped and a tall stout looking figure appeared on the screen. “Alpha Trion what can I do for you?”

‘Leonitide, I need a favor. Tell the council that a crime has been committed against another head of a recognized state and we have the suspect in custody.”

“If I may ask who is the victim in this?”

“Lord Megatron of the Decepticon Empire.”

The Shiftonian groaned and rubbed a hand across his face, “I was afraid you were going to say that.”

“So, I take it that you know everything?”

“If you mean everything the news has said then yes. I’ll contact the other council members and we’ll set a date for the trial, until then keep him safe and keep that fragger Sentinel where he belongs” growled the Ambassador.

“Very well, I look forward to hearing from you again Leonitide”. The archivist ended the transmission and sat back in his chair, he hoped this would work in getting justice; mainly for Megatron and Copperheart, secondly for the old council members who have been there since before Sentinel was even born.           

Meanwhile, Galvatron was pondering on what Alpha Trion said and whether or not it was true. Surely the Autobots wouldn’t let Sentinel go free after what was seen and the medical evidence, but all warframes knew that the Autobots would lie and say nothing happened due to lack of evidence. It hurt the older twin that his brother would only be safe with his own kind, however, he knew they couldn’t leave. Copperheart was a sparkling and New Kaon was no place to raise a child; he was brought out of his musings by his brother talking to him.

“Galvatron, why are they trying to force me. Can’t they see I have suffered enough already?”

“They just want justice for you and Copperheart and something tells me that the one called Optimus Prime will never stop until that happens.”

“You really think he will do all that just for me and my daughter?”

“Yes, I think he would and plus a little voice in my processor tells me that the way I’ve seen him act around you says that he likes you”, Galvatron was expecting his younger brother to make a smart aft comment, he was not expecting for him to set Copperheart down in her bed and deck him in the interface panel.

Megatron chuckled, “I would think before you speak brother, because if I recall correctly your mouth has always been your source of trouble” the frown on his twin’s face was priceless and the smirk on the warlord’s face only widened.

Galvatron was happy to see Megatron slow recovery progressing with the good natured brotherly affection and fighting he remembered from earlier times. “You are a smart aft Megatron, did you know that?”

“Guilty as charged” was the grey twin’s only reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Shiftonians are just something I created to help me with the upcoming chapters. I don't know much about the other members of the Galactic Council in TFA and hopefully one day I will. 
> 
> AN: Shiftonians are what the name sound like, shape-shifters.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but that's life for.

Ratchet and Optimus arrived to the room and were met with the smug expression on Megatron’s face and Galvatron holding his interface panel, all the while Copperheart giggled and clicked in her crib.

“Do I even want to know what happened” asked Ratchet?

In a somewhat uneven voice “Megatron hit me after I told him something I now regret telling as you can see.”

Optimus pictured everything in his processor and couldn’t stop the few hiccupping vents that escaped his intake. Ratchet just shook his helm and moved towards the wash racks. Galvatron looked at where the medic went and sighed, this wasn’t going to end well.

The red and white medic came in a few moments later and unhooked Megatron from the machines. “What are you doing?”

“You need a thorough cleaning, plus I need to see how your legs are healing. They should be fine long enough for you to take a solvent shower.” The grey mech groaned and decided to cooperate; he sat up and swung his legs down to the floor and with the medic’s help finally stood. He felt his knees try to buckle under his weight, but his systems recalibrated and he felt joy again that he would be able to walk again, maybe even fly.

“It feels great to walk again” Megatron stated as they slowly made their way to the wash racks. Once inside the grey ex-tyrant saw there was cover for him to remove his armor and that the shower was sealed off from the rest of facility.

“Megatron, we’ll wait right here if you need us alright”?

“I understand Ratchet. In fact, I wouldn’t mind if Optimus helped me.”

The surprised expression on Ratchet was understandable, and the shocked faces of his twin and the little red and blue prime was priceless. The medic nodded to his old friend gave him and walked out. Galvatron only smiled, the bolted.

Optimus turned around and saw Megatron was already in the shower and when he stepped in, well he wasn’t prepared for it. The grey mech had on most of his armor for his arms and legs, but the outer chest armor was off revealing smooth and scared dark grey protoform. The little Autobot could see that his back was littered with whip marks, some looked very old.

Megatron turned around and saw the prime staring and waved him over and servoed him a cleaning rag and a bottle. “My shoulder joints don’t feel quite ready to clean my dorsal plating, could you help me?”

“Sure, why not.”

After cleaning his dorsal plating, Optimus helped the former warlord clean other hard to reach places before deciding it was enough. “I’ll leave you to clean the rest” and with the he made his exit. When he was finished Megatron walked using the rails along the wall to the dryer and turned it on. However, when he moved to put his now clean armor on, thanks to his twin, he saw the scars on his legs, arms, torso, and the mark left by the collar on his neck. His processor reeled from the mirror; he then brought his black servo to the mirror and punched it. He saw that only thing left untouched by everything was his face; he then picked up a piece of the glass off the floor and made to slice a gash across his faceplates when the door burst open.

 _Before_ , Optimus was standing outside with Ratchet and Galvatron waiting for Megatron to finish his personal time before they helped him with anything else when they heard a loud crash like glass breaking and ran into the room. The sight was spark stopping, glass from the full body mirror was littered every where and Megatron was on the wet, cold floor.

The tyrant was facing the mirror and they could see that his optics were closed, washer fluid flowing down the sides of his face. Galvatron walked slowly behind his twin and Ratchet moved to his side, syringe in servo full of a sedative if the situation got out of servo.  When they were ready Optimus approached from the front.

The red and blue prime kneeled down in front of the grey mech and took a deep invent, “Megatron”. The ex-warlord looked at him with tear stained optics and a shaking frame. The grey helm quickly looked away and the ebony black servo only gripped the shard harder.

“Get away from me, no one will ever treat me with the love everyone else gets and I’ll be nothing but a filthy whore who deserves to rot in the pit.” The grey mech lifted the shard to his neck, which made all three mechs react. Galvatron lunged for his brother, wrapped his arms around Megatron and tired to push the grey arms down. Ratchet also made a step forward, but was stopped by Optimus.

The young Autobot felt his spark go out to the mech in front of him; he firmly grabbed the black wrists and spoke with a gentle voice in hopes of calming Megatron, before the short fuse he knew was there ignited the powder keg within. “Megatron, look at me” sorrow filled optics opened to Optimus and fresh tears filled the corners.

“Yes, what do you want.”

There was sadness that tainted the voice and a touch of fear at what the grey mech was thinking he was going to say, “Megatron, you are loved, you are wanted, you have your brother and sparkling here to help you, no one and I mean no one deserves what had been done to you and like I said before I will personally make sure Sentinel gets what he deserves and is put somewhere where he can never touch you or Copperheart again.” The red optics once looked at him with intent to kill, now looked at him with more than just respect.

The black servos held within blue finally released the glass shard and the grey and red arms relaxed making Galvatron release his twin and it was then Megatron realized he was still armorless and his servos shot downwards to cover himself. “Uh, Galvatron do you mind helping me?”

“Alright then, up you get.”

Optimus and Ratchet made to leave when Megatron grabbed Optimus’s arm, “Thank you Optimus Prime, and if you can keep your promise I may just forgive you for everything you have done.”

The red and blue Autobot nodded and left the room with Ratchet. He thought about what Megatron said and even though they may not win their case with out the ex-warlord, he was going to try his best in getting some sort of justice no matter the outcome.

A few decacycles later the opening day of the trial brought them to a planet located between both territories, that way Decepticon nor Autobot could claim a mistrial. The small planet where the trial was being held was called Shion, home to the Shiftonians. Shion, was located Bhul; and Optimus had to admit that it was astounding. The architecture was similar to earth buildings, but the technology he saw was more similar to Cybertronian than anything he had ever seen. Optimus and Ratchet met up with Alpha Trion and another being that Optimus knew was a human, bigger than any human he had ever seen.

The man was at least Prowl’s height at least, had black hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a dark blue robe and held a grey staff in his right hand with an emerald held at the top. It was then Alpha Trion noticed their approach and turned to greet them. “Optimus, Ratchet welcome. I would like to introduce you to Leonitide, Lord of the Shiftonians.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you and I hope we can at least get some justice for Megatron and his family.” Optimus shook his hand and Ratchet only nodded.

“That we can do, or at least we can try. The Galactic Council says that I can handle the case since they don’t want to risk starting the Great War again” the lord replied in his firm yet gentle voice.

The council chambers were decorated in reds, golds, greys, and greens. It reminded him of the council chambers back on Cybertron and he and Ratchet sat to the left of the highest raised podium in the center of the chamber. The trial was being broadcasted to all of Cybertron and was even encrypted to broadcast to New Kaon where Strika was watching intently with Cyclonus.

Optimus saw Sentinel for the first time since his imprisonment and sent a silent prayer to Primus that he can keep his promise and keep Megatron and Copperheart safe. He was brought out of his musings when Leonitide read the charges and told Sentinel why he was here.

“I am a citizen of the Autobot Commonwealth and deserve that my trial be held on Cybertron.”

“You”, Leonitide’s staff pointed in the blue and gold mech’s direction “will be tried here on neutral ground so neither side can cry foul” and with the slam of the staff the trial began.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but this chapter had me in a bind.

_Optimus saw Sentinel for the first time since his imprisonment and sent a silent prayer to Primus that he can keep his promise and keep Megatron and Copperheart safe. He was brought out of his musings when Leonitide read the charges and told Sentinel why he was here._

_“I am a citizen of the Autobot Commonwealth and deserve that my trial be held on Cybertron.”_

_“You”, Leonitide’s staff pointed in the blue and gold mech’s direction “will be tried here on neutral ground so neither side can cry foul” and with the slam of the staff the trial began._

“Sentinel do you have anything to say for yourself in regards to your situation or can we proceed?”

The former Magnus of Cybertron looked around the room and then focused his gaze to Leonitide, “No, only that this trial is unprecedented and illegal. As a citizen of the…”

“Like I said before you will be tried hear and no where else. Now, please explain to the court why you did the things you did?”

“I did them because I was punishing a war criminal who deserved what he got and from what I heard, this was all a plan to set me up, so your friend there, Optimus Prime could claim the title of Magnus for himself.”

The statement had the room in an uproar and Leonitide was having a hard time not to kill the mech where he stood. He slammed the staff down and the room became silent. “So, you think that just because the victim is who he is gives you justification to punish him like that?”

“Yes, yes it does.”

The onlookers, Optimus, Ratchet, and everyone else watching the trial were shocked by Sentinel’s response. Leonitide was barely holding back his chosen other half; “Enough out of you, does the prosecution have anything they want to add?”

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other and nodded. “I am medical officer Ratchet, and I am the victim’s primary doctor at this current time. What I’m about to show the court is of graphic nature and will hopefully persuade your decision on how to end this trial.” The image popped up in the middle of the room was of the false spike they removed from Megatron’s valve when they rescued him. The shocked expressions of the crowd hit them in the heart and some were trying not to lose their lunch. “This instrument of torture was removed from the victim’s interface port the day of his rescue and the resulting infection led to surgery to correct the injuries.”

Ratchet switched the image to a handwritten letter from Megatron, since he didn’t want to be here. “This is a letter from the victim to address you since he is still fighting for his life with stage three Rust Necrosis or better known as Rust Infection.” The red and white medic hated lying, but this may be the only way to get the results they needed. “I will have Optimus Prime read the letter since he was with the victim when he wrote it, before he entered a coma.” It was also another lie, but what choice did he have.

The red and blue prime rose to his peds and read the text in front of him. “ _I write this letter to you and I hope it will shed some light on my situation and that you will give the pit spawn slime ball what he deserves. My time spent as his prisoner was a living nightmare that was worse than the pit itself. Sentinel would rape me everyday and threaten to kill me if I refused to cooperate with his demands. I had no choice, I had to do what he wanted to keep me and my unborn child safe. I was finally rescued and now I’m scared to even be near anyone. The only ones who make me feel even remotely safe is my twin, Ratchet, and Optimus Prime. I pray to primus that someday justice can be served; then me and my now born sparkling can maybe start to trust others once again.”_

The room fell silent and no one knew what to do next. The silence was broken by the accused’s loud obnoxious voice, “You believe that load of slag, how do you know it isn’t fabricated? It may not even be the glitch’s words. For all we know, he could be Optimus’s slave right now? What do you say to that o’ buddy?”

The court room was once again in an uproar and Leonitide lost it. The Cybertronians watched in fascinated horror as the once peaceful man changed into a beast resembling a pneuma-lion. The beast had golden fur and a black mane. The ivory colored claws curled around the grey staff and the next words came out as more of a roar than anything else. “GUARDS, GET THIS MECH OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I TAKE HIS. COURT IS DIMISSED FOR THE DAY. PROCESSCUTION, MY CHAMBERS NOW!” By the time they reached the lord’s chambers he had finally reverted back to his human form, but was still somewhat livid.

“What do we do now, I mean Sentinel was just accusing us of falsifying information and who knows what else he has to use against us?”

“Kid, you know why he is doing this, it’s because he wants Megatron dead for what he did in the past.”

The two looked over towards the Shiftonian, who was sitting at his desk drinking some sort of drink the Cybertronians never seen before. “I want you both to realize that I am not taking sides, but Sentinel is right. However, before you speak let me illustrate something, I have dealt with cases like this before and I have had to dismiss them, because of lack of evidence.”

“You don’t understand Leonitide, Megatron will not come because he is petrified of Sentinel and seeing him alone could cause him to relapse into a self-loathing state of grief which could end up killing him. Including the sparkling since he is the carrier and she needs him to survive.”

Leonitide looked at the medic with slight interest and decided that it was best to consider his offer, but the law was law. “Like I said before I will have to consider dismissing the case, but if you can somehow bring Megatron here without endangering him and the child then do it.”

That night in their quarters, Ratchet and Optimus were debating on weather or not to bring Megatron to the trial. The repercussions could be disastrous and they may lose what little trust they managed to gain from the former warlord. “Prime, we are going to lose this case and who knows what will happen after that and how Megatron will react?”

“I know Ratchet; however, the fact of the matter remains how are we going to get Megatron here and not have Galvatron kill us in the process.  I want justice as much as you do, but with out his permission we can’t use his medical files.  We used the letter he gave us and showed the false spike we found, it still won’t be enough. We need Megatron here Ratchet; how are we going to get him here.”

“You know kid, you are finally starting to act like a true Autobot. Leave getting Megatron to our location to me.”

Back at Iacon in the Fortress Maximus medical ward, Megatron and Galvatron finished a game of war sims. “It would seem that cruising in space has caused you to lose your touch brother, that makes four-zero in my favor.”

“Don’t count your wire chickens before they hatch Megatron.” The purple twin looked at his brother with the same joy that he did when won his first match in the arena and Galvatron wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I know brother, but it is still fun to tease you anyway.” Megatron looked over to his daughter and smiled as she back giggled at them not knowing anything of what has happened in the past.

Red Alert knew she hated to ruin the precious moment, but she had to obey orders even if she hated to do it they way she was going to. She walked in with acknowledgement of the twins and sparkling who smiled at her. When she got to the cabinet, she took out a sedative and filled two syringes with the green liquid. ‘I’m going surely going to be slagged for this’ she thought.

When she approached the med berth, the femme saw the grey mech look at her with a puzzled look and a hint of something she did not understand. “What is that” Megatron asked while pointing a black digit at the syringe?

“This is only another does of your medication to fight any secondary infection that may have set in after your last wash. I have one for Copperheart as well to build up her repair systems for when she gets older.” The mech nodded as she uncapped the syringe for Copperheart.

Red Alert saw the visible flinch and heard the pained yelp from the sparkling as the green fluid drained into her arm. When she was done the red and white femme made sure no energon was leaking from the injection sight and moved towards the mech next to her.

Megatron saw Copperheart blink her optics a couple of times before she curled up and fell into recharge. He had some concern, but his brother had told him the other day that he needed to trust the medics and let him worry about everything else. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t realize that the femme was done. He then started to feel tired and dizzy. “What was in that exactly?”

“It was only your medication. Sometimes though, it can cause recharge in a patient.”

He was ok with that and finally let recharge take him. Galvatron, however, didn’t buy the story. “Can I talk to you outside medic?”

Once outside Red Alert told the purple mech everything. “It wasn’t just his medicine. It was a sedative, I was ordered by Ratchet to sedate him and Copperheart for the ride to the trial.”

“You mean to tell me that you are taking him there even though you never thought to consult me or my brother beforehand?”

“Yes, that is true and if we don’t we will lose this trial and then what, have him go back to living in fear of everything or do this one thing and maybe just maybe your brother can have a taste of freedom?”

Galvatron knew she was right and this maybe the only way for them to finally have justice for Megatron and Copperheart. “Fine, but just so you know that if we fail it won’t just be me you are letting down.”

“I promise you that we will do everything we can to help him and the little one.”

“I hope you are right Red Alert.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, hope you guys and gals enjoy this new and possibly exciting chapter.   
> One of the new characters came from another story by Spaceliquid called House Divided which I highly recommend.

_Galvatron knew she was right and this maybe the only way for them to finally have justice for Megatron and Copperheart. “Fine, but just so you know that if we fail it won’t just be me you are letting down.”_

_“I promise you that we will do everything we can to help him and the little one.”_

_“I hope you are right Red Alert.”_

Loading the two patients was no easy task. Copperheart would fidget every now and then make it difficult for Red Alert to hold her. Megatron, was another story; he would squirm and whimper in his sleep to the point where he had to be restrained to prevent injury. The ride to Shion was quick thanks to the space bridge network.

Once they arrived, the patients were taken to the med bay in the central hall. Megatron woke up to the world spinning and Copperheart whimpering. His battle protocols onlined with such speed that he found himself standing upright within nanokilks. The room he saw that he and his daughter were in was not Cybertronian in origin. Battle protocols switched off faster than they came on and fear took their place. He picked up his sparkling and sat down in the corner away from the door. When he heard strange voices, he screamed.

Ratchet, Optimus, Galvatron, and Red Alert were just outside the door when they heard his scream and ran inside only to find that Megatron had not only shrank back from them trying to escape, but had ripped out the drip line in the process. Galvatron was the first to approach but when his brother looked at him with terror filled optics, it only made the purple twin procced even closer to the terrified mech. “Megatron, it is me your brother. No one is going to hurt you.” He held out his servo which the grey twin took as he was helped up and led back to the med berth.

Ratchet and Red Alert cleaned and reinserted the drip line to help him come back down from the shock he was in. Red Alert then looked over Copperheart and determined that she was fine. “Where am I?”

Both medics knew this question was coming, but how to answer it was a problem all on its own. “I don’t know how to tell you this Megatron, but you are on…” Red Alert was feeling the guilt weigh on her spark at knowing what the repercussions were going to be. However, before she could even open her mouth, a new voice finished her sentence.

“You are on the Planet Shion, home to the Shiftonians. I’m Lord Leonitide, leader of this city and planet. We brought you here to testify against Sentinel for crimes against the Galactic Council and you.”

Everyone in the room was oblivious to the internal panic that was settling inside the former tyrant’s processor. All the memories were coming back in full force, all the pain, fear, self-loathing, and helplessness he had felt during his captivity. Coolant tears escaped his optics and he let out a small whimper. Galvatron knelt beside his brother and spoke “Megatron, I knew that they were going to bring you here. I tried to stop them, but they said it was for the best and…” he never got to finish his statement.

“You… you knew and didn’t tell me? What kind of brother does that one another?”

Before the purple twin could reply, Optimus decide to add his two shanix. “Megatron, they were going to dismiss the case since we didn’t have enough evidence for them to proceed. The only way was to have you brought here, even though I voted against the option they chose to get you here. I know you are scared, but at least think about it.”

The grey ex-warlord muttered a faint ‘ok’ and no one spoke a word as the room was cleared. That night Megatron dreamed, _it was dark, he was running, everything was a blur. He tripped over a fallen object and his sparkling fell from his grasp. Strong arms grabbed him and a familiar voice filled the air, “You thought you could run, run from me; a punishment is in order, what shall it be then?”_

_A stinging pain hit his back and it continued on for several minutes. Then out of nowhere a bright blinding light filled his vision. A tall blue and silver with traces of gold mech stood before him as the shadows vanished. “Megatron, my son, my precious son; you have lived a life full of pain and chains. Do you want a chance at true freedom, a chance to live a life without pain, fear, and shackles?”_

_Megatron could only look down and away from the mech, but when he felt a reassuring servo on his shoulder he looked up into the mech he only seen once before. “Primus”._

_The mech only smiled as he embraced his son who he thought was lost forever. “Correct my boy, I’ve come to tell you it is time you face your fears, you not need to fight this alone. You have your brother, and friends.”_

_“Why should I listen to you, when I cried out for you why didn’t you help me then when I was alone and afraid?”_

_“I was there and listening. So instead of physically helping you, I gave you the strength to fight and sent help to you through the forms of those who found you.”_

_Megatron then felt ashamed of himself for saying those kinds of things to the god of Cybertron, “I’m sorry for doubting you, please forgive me?”_

_“There is nothing to forgive, you were acting out because you were confused and angry. That is what makes you a sentient being. Now you must act on that because you now have a sparkling to protect and justice that needs to be delivered.” The spectral image faded and he felt reality slowly slipping towards him._

He woke up in his room covered in coolant and for the first time in what seemed like forever his head was clear enough from his dream that he realized Primus was right, his only goal right now was to get justice for him and his daughter.

The next morning Megatron told the others that he would help the best he could, but as they were about to leave there was a knock at the door and when it opened, the Nebulon Ambassador Izaran walked in. “I need to speak with Leonitide on important Council matters.”

A few minutes later the Shiftonian led the ambassador into his private office to discuss the matter which was so important. The others sat waiting patiently for the news and just as Copperheart finished her energon the door opened and the solemn face of Leonitide told the story of the bearer of bad news. “The ambassador just informed me that the trial has been suspended.” _  
_


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turning out longer than I originally planed :)
> 
> Hope you my fellow readers enjoy this new chapter.

_A few minutes later the Shiftonian led the ambassador into his private office to discuss the matter which was so important. The others sat waiting patiently for the news and just as Copperheart finished her energon the door opened and the solemn face of Leonitide told the story of the bearer of bad news. “The ambassador just informed me that the trial has been suspended.”_

The gathered mechs and femmes couldn’t believe their audios, “On what grounds was the trial suspended?”

Izaran and Leonitide looked at each other; it was Izaran who spoke, “The trial was suspended on the grounds that the Galactic Council did not want part in a trial that focused on just the Decepticon Empire and Autobot Commonwealth and risk the restart of the Great War. Furthermore, the trial has been suspended here on neutral grounds and will have to take place on the planet in which the crime was committed.”

“They can’t do that; can they?”

“They can Optimus, and they already have.”

“Leonitide, is there anyway you can stop this?”

“I’m afraid not Galvatron. The council over-rules me on these matters and they cannot be challenged.”

An argument broke out between everyone and oblivious to them was the rebuilding panic within Megatron’s spark. Once again everything came back to haunt him as flashbacks replayed before him. Through the shadows Primus once again told him that his part was more than just delivering justice, but to something much deeper. Covering his little one’s audios, he shouted at the arguing group to “SHUT THE FRAG UP.”

Galvatron had never heard his little brother use that kind of language in front of anyone before and thank Primus for him covering Copperheart’s audios, she didn’t need to repeat any of that. “Pray tell, why should we brother?” The older twin knew he was pushing it, but his brother could be oh so calculating when he was angry about something.

“If all of you would stop acting like sparklings for one nanokilks, then you could see what this means.”

“What does it mean Megatron?”

The grey ex-warlord frowned, and it sent some uneasy feelings down Optimus’s spinal strut. “What it means my dear Optimus Prime is that the trial will be held on Cybertron, the one place where no Decepticon can ever hope for justice; only a life behind a force field or the firing squad.”

But before Optimus could respond Izaran did it for him, “That is where you are wrong Megatron, you see the Council heads did keep a few of the aspects of the trial.”

“Such as?”

The Nebulon Ambassador only smiled, “Such as the trial will only be lead by six neutral parties. Two Autobots, Two Neutrals, and Two Decepticons.”

The shocked expressions where expected, but the relief on Megatron’s was even more promising. “So, who are the two Decepticons you have chosen for this task?”  

“The council has selected General Strika and Cyclonus from the Decepticons and Alpha Trion and Dia Atlas from the Autobots. The neutral party to help oversee the trial will be myself and Leonitide.”

“When does the council want the trial to start?”

The ambassador had almost completely forgot that part and told the young Autobot that they had left it up to them and that he and Leonitide will be accompanying them to Cybertron. As they were making there way to the launch pad, the guards made a grievous mistake. The blue and orange form of Sentinel was brought out and when he caught sight of Megatron, he broke free of the hold the soldiers had on him and ran over to the grey mech.

Galvatron caught sight of him and put himself between the threat and his family. The others saw the purple mech knock the other bot to the ground and when the guards finally got a hold of the mech Sentinel gave one last remark, “How are you faring whore, does it still hurt with how I was the one who broke the mighty Megatron?”

As the guards took him away, Galvatron was seething; trying his hardest not to just slag the mech here and now. He then looked at his brother who was shaking with Copperheart in his hold. He helped Megatron into the ship, sit down, and helped strap Copperheart safely his lap; he then got some low-grade energon for him to try and calm his nerves. The purple mech then turned to the ambassadors and said “Make sure that you do everything you can to make sure that pitslag mech is punished and why was he not loaded before us?”

“We will do everything we can Galvatron, but my guards were explicitly told to load the prisoner before we arrived at the launch pad. When this is over, I’ll make sure it never happens again.”

“Good.”

During the flight, Copperheart became restless and wanted down. Megaton removed her straps and set her on the floor. He then reached into his subspace and retrieved a few toys Red Alert had given him as a gift. They also had another purpose, they were to be a distraction while her carrier was busy with the trial.

Optimus watched Copperheart after he noticed that Megatron had fallen into recharge. He wondered what Megatron would do when the trial was over, would he stay or go back to New Kaon? The red and blue prime had always wanted to settle down and start a family some solar cycle and at some point Copperheart would need a sire figure, but she had Galvatron for that, right?

There was no telling what the grey mech would do; he did actually find him attractive in many ways: the one that he really liked was his face, white with the black highlighting his checks and the black on his chin; it was exotic. Then there was the rest of his frame, his powerful arms made him wonder what it would be like to be wrapped in them and carried off to some private room for some alone time. His legs were another reason, slim on his thighs and thick on his stabilizers like some of the tree trunks he saw on earth and with everything above them made him wonder how much work the mech put into his balance. All of this combined together made the appealing form of the mech he grown to love and if he would ever reciprocate that love.

Galvatron noticed Optimus staring at his brother and walked over to daydreaming prime. “Optimus.”

The red and blue Autobot jumped at the voice and turned to see Galvatron sitting next to him, “What is it?”

“I know you have feelings for my brother and that you love him, but please be patient with him. You know what I told you earlier about his past life and what has happened recently; it will take time and just maybe he can learn to love somebody that will be there for him in the healing process and help with everything he will need. Just do this for me, please he and Copperheart are the only true family I have left, I don’t want to lose them.”

The purple twin left him with those thoughts and it mad him think that if he ever got the chance to court Megatron he would shower him with all the love his spark can give and he would stand by his side no matter what storm came at them. He was brought out of his musings when Copperheart poke at his stabilizer, he picked up the femmlings and held her close to his spark. She laid her helm against his chest plates and fell into recharge. He stroked her plating and when he was sure she was asleep, he walked over and put her in her carrier’s lap.

He leaned back into his seat as the shuttle cruised towards the nearest space bridge in Autobot territory. The stars passing by lulled him into recharge and he fell into recharge with a pair of red optics watching him with a smile on his face who heard everything about his feelings and wondered if they were true? 


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for the late update, I meant to update this last week, but my internet went down and the didn't come back up until today. I am currently working on the next chapter and should have up later today or tomorrow. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and now on with the show.

_He leaned back into his seat as the shuttle cruised towards the nearest space bridge in Autobot territory. The stars passing by lulled him into recharge and he fell into recharge with a pair of red optics watching him with a smile on his face who heard everything about his feelings and wondered if they were true?_

The ride back to Cybertron was too short for Megatron’s liking since he knew that soon he must face his old captor in the council chambers, in front of all of Cybertron and his spark quivered in its casing at the thought. He and Copperheart were placed back into their old room in the medical center of Fortress Maximus and his little femme was becoming more active every moment of every solar-cycle. In all his millions of stellar-cycles of life he never thought he would have a sparkling to call his own and now that he had Copperheart, his life started to turn down the road he always wanted; freedom.

“The trial is set to commence tomorrow, first thing in the morning and the two Decepticon representatives should be here tomorrow.”

Everyone acknowledged the Shiftonian while the Nebulon Ambassador was talking on the communication console outside the room. “I understand General, but will you at least come so he and his brother won’t be the only ones in the room. I hate to think about what will happen if he was.”

General Strika and the rest of her team glared at the ambassador and after a brief standoff Cyclonus spoke, “I understand why you want us there, but you Autobots need to figure this out on your own. With me and the general on the council for the trial will make it unfair since you would undoubtedly rule in Lord Megatron’s favor.” The look he received from all parties forced him to continue “Plus, it would only send more panic through your population and since Megatron is already traumatized from what I have been told, then the consequences would be disastrous for both sides.”

The ambassador knew the horned mech had a point, but how will the others take the news, especially Megatron? “Alright, I’ll respect your decision Cyclonus; Strika?”

The large femme pondered what her second said and he did have a point, “I will step down as well; my associate is right, but we will still attend to be sure that he is ok.”

“Very well, I will inform the council of your decision.” Izaran walked back into the room to deliver his news and as he expected the reaction was immediate.

“You mean that my brother will have to face a council of Autobots that would rather see him dead than justice for what has been done to him?”

“I don’t understand either, why would the Decepticons back out now if their leader is still in danger of losing this case and his sparkling?”

Izaran looked at both Galvatron and Optimus and smiled, “Well they aren’t backing out exactly, you see they want the Autobots to look past the exterior they see of Megatron and look at him from the inside-out.” The puzzled expressions only furthered the explanation “Meaning that Strika and Cyclonus fear that with them on the podium, the trial will only cause panic and hurt both sides and hinder Megatron’s recovery. They’ll still be here but not part of the final decision.”

“That makes some since, but it still shocks me that Strika would fear anything?”

Megatron couldn’t believe what he was hearing, Strika afraid now that was shocking on so many levels. “I agree with you Optimus Prime.”

Said red and blue prime blushed at the mention of his full name coming from Megatron, who didn’t even bother to say it until now. “So, you do know me name.”

Megatron swallowed nervously under the prime’s gazed, “Well it is your name is it not?”

The young Autobot just smiled and replied, “Yes, it is.”

“I know, it does seem strange” Ratchet stated as he was looking over his patient’s medical reports, “Megatron, after reviewing your records and recent reports I have cleared you for release if you want to leave the med-bay.”

The grey mech looked at Ratchet and pondered what he was saying. “If I do leave, where do you suggest I go? The planet won’t react pleasantly to the fact that their worst nightmare is living among them?”

“Well like I said it is up to you, and Cybertron can shove their fears up their exhaust-ports about you living with them.”

“My brother has a point; no place will even allow him to live in their building since he is a Decepticon.”

Optimus was listening and he realized that his apartment had two berthrooms, and the ceilings were high enough for Galvatron… “Megatron, my apartment is big enough for you and Copperheart if you want to stay with me?” The look he received made him wonder if he should had offered at all, but before he could even think about retracting his offer…

“If it is ok with you, I think I could manage not off-lining you in your recharge…” the look he received was priceless… “I only messing with you Optimus Prime, I promise not to harm you as long as you can guarantee that me and my daughter will be safe?”

“Of, course; the building only allows residents on the upper floors and I’m sure Galvatron would love to stay with you to ensure your safety” the red and blue prime looked towards the purple twin, who looked resigned.

“I guess I could come with you, provided there is a way to make your couch more comfortable, because I have a crick in my spinal shaft from the last time.”

The room broke out it laughter and even Copperheart decided to join it with her chirping. The trip to Optimus’s apartment was very short and, with luck on their side, they managed to get past the manager’s office. When they arrived, Optimus showed Megatron the master berthroom, since it was big enough for a mech of the grey warframe’s size and it still had room for a sparkling berth and took the spare one across the hall. Galvatron helped Red Alert set up the sparkling berth for Copperheart while Ratchet set up guard rails for Megatron to grab onto should his stabilizers give out in the wash racks.

Later that day after the apartment was deemed safe enough for the two new guests Optimus had managed to find some holovids that were appropriate for the young femme of the group to watch and after Megatron put her down for afternoon recharge, “Finally, now we can watch a mechs only holovid.”

“Galvatron, you can be very dramatic sometimes.”

“Look who’s talking Megatron; remember when Megazarak put us on cleaning duty for acting like idiots in the training exercises? It took us mega-cycles to get the smell of chemicals off and out of our protoforms.”

Both brothers shivered at the memory and Optimus just barley suppressed his giggles. It was good to see Megatron finally opening up and not shying away from all contact, verbally and physically, the young prime found them a holovid with an action plot and mystery behind it all, (think of the movie Angles and Demons).

With the holovid over, all three mechs went to recharge. As the night progressed Megatron’s nightmares returned; _He was kneeling in front of his master and a blue and gold spike in his face. “Pleasure me and I may spare your friends life.”_

_The grey mech looked over to see Optimus tied down with his brother’s offline body next to him. Also next to the prime was little Copperheart, crying and reaching for her carrier. With the thought of losing his daughter, he lunged for his master and tackled him to the ground. Sadly, he was pinned back down while Sentinel went over to the helpless sparkling and forced Megatron to watch as he raped Optimus and killed Copperheart. The warmech could only scream in horror and sorrow as his family was once again taken from him. He barley heard his name called out from somewhere in the dark, Megatron…Megatron…MEGATRON!_

He woke back in the berthroom in Optimus’s apartment with said prime standing next to him and his brother in the doorway. “It was Sentinel again, wasn’t it?”

Megatron’s intakes hitched as tears slid down his faceplates. He embraced Optimus who only return the gesture. “I saw him again; he raped you and killed my brother and daughter.”

Optimus swore that if the council found Sentinel not guilty, then he would be more than happy to help Galvatron offline the mech who did this to Megaron. After a few minutes Megatron calmed down enough to be laid back down. As the young prime was about to leave him alone in the dark once more, the grey mech called out, “Optimus will you stay with me?”

The red and blue Autobot turned around stumped, “Are you sure you want me to?”

“Please, it would make me feel safer with you here.”

Optimus nodded and walked towards the berth. The grey mech scooted over to make room and when the he laid down on his side, he felt Megatron wrap a large grey arm over his chest pulling him close to his chest. The young prime didn’t protest since it was highly unlikely that Megatron would frag him after what had happened in the past. He looked over to see that the ex-warlord had fallen into recharge, and he would have to say that his face looked even more handsome now that he got a closer look. The red and blue mech soon fell into recharge himself.

Galvatron was wondering what was taking Optimus so long and when he went to check, he saw his brother cuddling his friend and the purple warmech smiled. “Maybe this could work; Primus I pray to you that you will help Megatron find true freedom and maybe find the love of his life some solar-cycle.” The twin closed to door and went into the spare berthroom, “Finally something better than a couch”, the mech faceplanted into the soft mesh and fell into recharge himself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The most anticipated chapter everyone has been waiting for.

_Galvatron was wondering what was taking Optimus son long and when he went to check, he saw his brother cuddling his friend and the purple warmech smiled. “Maybe this could work; Primus I pray that you will help Megatron find true freedom and maybe find the love of his life some solar-cycle.”_

Hadeen’s light shone through the window of the balcony of the master berthroom. Optimus was the first to wake and saw that Megatron was still recharging. ‘I’ll let him sleep a little longer’ the young Autobot told himself; when he got to the energon storage room he saw Galvatron was already up and making himself a cube of cobalt shaving topped energon. “Don’t you think that is a little to rich for morning fuel?”

The warmech glared at Optimus, “If this trial is going to as long as I predict it will, I need something stronger than low-grade for my fuel this morning.”

“Alright then, just don’t come complaining to me when you purge your tanks.”

“Yes, carrier” replied the sarcastic warframe.

Optimus only shook his helm as he prepared three cubes for himself, Megatron and Copperheart. Galvatron watched Optimus, musing about what he saw last night, however, said Autobot caught the purple mech looking at him and frowned, “If you are thinking about last night and what you think you saw; then just get it through your processor right now that Megatron offered and I gave him a chance to refuse, he didn’t.”

“I wasn’t implying anything and he appeared as if he was getting the best recharge he has had in a long time.”

“Well, if that is the case then I’ll let it slide; now then we have to worry about how we are going to plead our case to the council. I am going to predict that the only way for us to win is for Megatron to stand up a give his side of the story.”

“You may be right Optimus, but we’ll still ask my brother on what he wants to do.”

As the purple mech finished, Megatron walked out with Copperheart in his arms and went over to make her energon when Optimus told him both hers and his were in the heating unit. The grey mech sat down with his daughter when out of nowhere the little femmling spoke for the first time. “Carwer”.

Megatron couldn’t believe his audios, his daughter said her first word, “Yes, my sweet spark, I’m your carrier.”

“Carwer”

“She sounds just like you when you where her age Megatron” Galvatron couldn’t stop the smirk that was spreading across his face and as his twin embraced his sparkling to his chest and, said grey mech gave his brother the universal sign of ‘frag off’ behind her back. The purple war mech could only glare at his brother.

Optimus couldn’t stop internally laughing at the display of brotherly affection, “Alright sparklings, now that we have had our fun it is time to discuss the trial.” Both mechs looked at him and urged him to continue, “The trial will be held in the council chambers and headed by Dia Atlas since we have no Magnus and Alpha Trion has already been too involved in the case.”

“What about our other guests?”

“Well Galvatron; since Strika and Cyclonus are no longer wanting to be apart physically in the trial and only want to be here for Megatron’s sake, they will have no say in the proceedings. Plus, since the Galactic Council doesn’t want to be the ones who restart the Cybertronian Civil War, they will only send Leonitide and Izaran as overseers to send records back to the council heads.”

“Well that doesn’t sound too bad.”

The solemn face of the red and blue Autobot made dread fill the twin’s sparks and it promised something they didn’t like “There was one other thing I was told this morning, the evidence we used on Shion cannot be reintroduce here.”

The anger coming from Galvatron was filling the air like a thunderstorm and the rising fear from Megatron only added fuel to the fire of Galvatron’s anger “You mean to tell me that all we have worked for is lost?”

Optimus was left at a crossroads, either path was only going to enrage the purple warmech further. “Those pieces may be lost, but we still have the physical proof in his medical records, his testimony, and the last resort of Copperheart.”

Megatron’s deep chested growl stopped Galvatron before he could begin his next rant. “I will not allow my daughter to be used as evidence in this trial and you better think of another last resort option that doesn’t include her in it.”

Optimus knew he had to take in the grey mech’s opinion, but with the trial in just three mega-cycles he had to think fast. “Like I said before, she is a last resort and we will only use her CNA results to prove she is Sentinel’s and nothing else. Plus, if you let us use your medical records of what transpired it may as the humans say ‘hit home’ and if we use your personal testimony as well, we may not have to bring Copperheart into the same room.”

The grey warmech ran all this through his processor and weighed the options. Optimus did have a point, and if they could put Sentinel away with out having to use his offspring then maybe he could finally be rid of his abuser. “Alright, I’ll release my records to the medic Ratchet and him alone to use in the trial, and I will speak of my” … deep invent… “personal experience at my abuser’s servos. However, you must promise me that if anything happens to me, then you Optimus Prime will be there for Copperheart, understood?”

“Alright, I promise and I’ll tell Ratchet of your decision.” Just then there was a knock on his door and when he opened it a large magenta and orange colored femme stood before him. “I was told that this was the living quarters of an Optimus Prime?”

Said red and blue prime stood frozen in place until Galvatron walked over and placed a reassuring servo on his shoulder. “Welcome Strika and Cyclonus, please come on in.”

This was the legendary Strika, the General of Destruction, the only one to rival the Emperor of Destruction, or better known as Megatron? Also of course the mysterious Cyclonus, who according to history arrived suddenly and always told of a mech who was supposed to come later as master of the Decepticons and kill Oil Slick.

Strika walked in and the moment her optics fell on Megatron, she walked over and surprisingly embraced him. Unknowingly, she was squishing the young Copperheart, who squealed in a mix of fright and delight of the newcomers. Now it was said that Strika was a cold-sparked killer, but when her optics landed on the tiny bundle siting in her lord’s arms her spark flared in joy.

“Oh, my Primus, she is adorable.”

Megatron only nodded, but underneath the memories of his captivity and Copperheart’s birth resurfaced. “Yes, she is and she is more precious to me than life itself.”

Strika already knew the circumstances on how the little femme came into the universe and knew that not even an army would stand a chance at harming her; even the unmaker himself could and would get past a protective warframe.

“She has more of your build my lord, but the helm audile’s look like you Optimus Prime; why is that?”

Two pairs of optics were looking at said red and blue prime with judgmental expressions and it only prompted him to answer quickly. “The helm audile’s come from my sire’s side of the family and Sentinel, who did this to him, is my half-brother.”

Both of the new comers were shocked at this, but Strika seemed to understand. This Autobot didn’t seem the type to do this sort of violence to another being, or so Galvatron told her. Cyclonus agreed with her silently and the dark purple mech only nodded his helm at the prime’s answer.      

Later that day crowds were gathering for the trial that was being broadcasted live on the local Cybertronian networks. The chambers were just as Optimus remembered when he had his trial after the loss of Elita One, who later became Blackarachnia. Sitting to his left was Galvatron, who looked ready to kill Sentinel when he would walk into the room and to his right sat Megatron who was nervously twiddling his digits. Copperheart had been left with Red Alert for the time being, unless it was absolutely necessary that they needed her.

The council members present were Dia Atlas, Alpha Trion, Perceptor, and Botanica. Alpha Trion would normally be the head, but since he had more contact with Megatron, Dia Atlas had to take the role since he tended to be more neutral than anything else. The room fell quite as Dia Atlas rose from his seat “Welcome everyone and to those watching else were to the trial of Sentinel Magnus.” At the words the guards lead the said mech into the room with four heavily armed mechs and warframe grade stasis cuffs. He was led to the center lowest platforms in the room before the council.

In his seat, Megatron tensed at the sight of his master; even with his brother and friends he still felt nervous. Optimus leaned over, whispered in his audile that it would be alright and Sentinel would have to go through him to get to the grey mech. Dia Atlas was reading the list of charges which included numerous things. “The court also charges you on top of your abuse of the Magnus position; wrong-full resentencing without trial, kidnapping, rape and assault on a defenseless Cybertronian, and endangerment of a sparkling.” The murmurs in the attending crowds and the ones at home and street listened on as the head council-mech finished reading the charges.

“These charges are absurd; the punishment was for a criminal to Commonwealth and no sparkling was in any danger at any point since there wasn’t one in the first place. Besides, we all know who the true traitor is; am I right Optimus Prime.”

The crowd in the council chambers was shocked at the accusations and Sentinel smirked in satisfaction that he may still walk out of here a free mech. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Dia Atlas, “You will not make such comments when you have no proof and stay on topic. Now then, Medical Officer Ratchet will you explain to the council on the medical findings of Megatron of the Decepticons please?”

“Certainly, when the patient was found and brought in he had stage three Rusting Necrosis or Rust Infection for short, severe damage to the helicopter rotors on his back, shattered knee joints, and multiple other injures.” The pictures shown made some in the crowd gasp and made one mech purge. Botanica was shocked, as this was the worst rust infection she had ever seen herself; even during the war, she would visit the injured in the triage centers and their infection couldn’t even compare to this.

Perceptor wondered how an infection of this magnitude could have spread this quickly but given what he read on how Megatron was held in captivity it would make since. Alpha Trion listened on choosing to stay quite since he had a closer connection to one party and didn’t want to seem biased towards one side.

“These were not the worst of the injures, however, the worst was confined to his interface port where on top of the remnants of seal, which had a defect according to the patient, was torn to the point where it had to be surgically repaired. Finally, to top it all off there was evidence of emergence along with the previous mentioned injuries.”

“You mean that there is a sparkling involved in all this? If so, then we can’t take away the sire’s rights to it and since one creator is a Decepticon we should consider dismissing the trial and returning the sparkling to a proper environment.” Optimus, Galvatron, Leonitide, Izaran, Strika, and Cyclonus couldn’t believe their audios. Was she actually considering what they thought she did?

But, before anyone could speak Megatron stood up and made his peace known after having had enough. “After all that you have heard about the atrocities Sentinel has committed you are wanting to return a sparkling, another living being to live with him and let him walk free? You have no idea what he is capable of; he kept me locked in a dark room with no light, no sound, and no ventilation. The constant smell of stale air and interface choked me and only made things worse for me and my soon developing sparkling. At one point I managed to escape the room, but when I was recaptured my knee joints were broken by the magnus hammer and a bar put on my ankles; spreading the shattered joints further apart. Numerous times I prayed to Primus to kill me and take me away from this world, but I knew that it would be two lives lost if I did so. When I was rescued, I knew that my world had been changed, which is why I have officially stepped down as Lord of the Decepticons and will focus my life on my sparkling from now on.”  

The room and everyone on Cybertron fell silent at the former Decepticon’s statement, could this be true the slagmaker defecting? Sentinel of course just had to add fuel to the growing fire, “So, you admit you are weaker than everyone thought of you; giving your life for a pathetic femme who will grow up ridiculed because of her origins? Plus, the way this should turn out is with you dead for all the destruction you have caused, including when you killed my creators. Have fun with that knowledge, whore.”

The moment those words left Sentinel’s intake, he unknowingly sealed his fate. Galvatron, however, had a few words of his own. “You mean to address before the court that you did all these things as payback for what happened in the past?”

“Yes, all of you Decepticons are the same. Bloodthirsty being who only want to cause death and destruction where ever you go.”

The room was in an uproar but was soon drowned out by Megatron’s snarl. “I did not know that there was a sparkling in the building we attacked at the time, but when I saw you I knew why the femme fought so desperately. I was the one who also told Ultra Magnus about you and gave him your location.”

Sentinel was shocked at the confession and then realized that he may not be here today because of Megatron, but he could not take back what he had done. “I thank you for that, but you still need to pay for it and all of your other crimes.”

After all the proceedings came to a close, it was time for Sentinel’s sentencing. The council stood up and Dia Atlas delivered, “Sentinel Magnus, after further review we have found you guilty on all charges and sentence you to death. In addition, the Tyrest Accord is hereby nullified; the warframes are now welcomed to return to their home world and in addition the ones in Trypticon will be released to return home as well.”

Sentinel screamed and shouted about unfairness and Decepticon sympathizers as he was led away while the opposing side celebrated their victory. In the chaos of victory, Optimus approached Megatron and spoke to him for the first time since the start of the trial. “We have won a great victory and I will do my best to recommend to the council on how to prevent this from happening to anyone else and to bring the rest of the Decepticons home.”

Without warning, Megatron embraced the smaller mech and kissed him directly on the lip plates. The whole room fell silent as they watched on and wolf whistles rang out as relief fell over Galvatron’s spark as he looked on knowing his brother had finally found true freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be an epilogue, it may just take me a few days.


	28. Epilouge or Foreshadow

_Without warning, Megatron embraced the smaller mech and kissed him directly on the lip plates. The whole room fell silent as they watched on and wolf whistles rang out as relief fell over Galvatron’s spark as he looked on knowing his brother had finally found true freedom._

It had been two deca-cycles since Sentinel’s trial and the execution date was only a few solar-cycles away. The newly instated Optimus Magnus had been busy with helping the returning warframes integrate into society. On the down side, some of the ones in Trypticon were to dangerous to be released and Megatron slightly agreed with him.

Megatron, that was another story, the two had been courting in the time since the trial and it would seem that both creator and creation were warming up to him. Optimus remembered when Copperheart tried to pronounce his designation for the first time and it sounded more like ‘Opimuth’. He remembered Megatron’s laugh at him saying ‘it looks like she gave you a new name my intended’ the red and blue mech only rolled his optics.

He gave the two his old apartment since it was big enough for both of them. The former ex-warlord started his new career in training soldiers for the new Cybertronian Army. That was one of the first things to go, the Elite Guard; it reminded everyone of the atrocities committed by Sentinel and the whole planet decided it was time for a change.

His thoughts were interrupted by his communicator going off, “Galvatron, what a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe you for calling?”

“Well, we still have some old Elite Guard and Sentinel supporters here in Kaon, but they have been dealt with properly.”

“Properly?”

“Not that way Primus damnit; they have been arrested and awaiting hearings.”

“Okay then, just please only use lethal force if necessary.”

“Yes sir, Optimus Magnus or should I start calling you what my daughter by bond does?”

“Utter but one syllable and I’ll put you on desk duty.”

He saw the purple mech pout and he could only chuckle. He knew that if he and Megatron bonded some solar-cycle then he could probably understand Galvatron better, but for now it was just the way he liked it.

Three solar-cycles later, Optimus Magnus preparing for Sentinel’s execution. The mech was finding within his processor that his old friend… no half-brother was going to die. Even though he earned it after what he did to Megatron and Cybertron, family was still family. He knew that Megatron and Galvatron would be there while Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Sari watched Copperheart. He could still hear the grey mech’s warning about what the consequences would be if anything happened to Copperheart or if the apartment was in shambles when he returned.

The two mech’s had looked like the would leak on themselves and Sari looked like she would do the same, only what organics…do… even though Optimus had been around them long enough, it was still gross. The chronometer was ticking by ever so slowly, the time approaching for Sentinel’s demise.

In Megatron’s apartment, the grey mech was pondering what he will do once the execution is over. He and Optimus have been courting since the trial but feared what would happen next. After being Sentinel’s prisoner, it made him more afraid of interfacing with anyone, even self-service. He watched as Copperheart played with her toys while watching the chronometer ticking by the time, counting down until he could finally be free forever.

Back in Trypticon Prison, Sentinel thought about all he had done and knew that if he had killed Megatron before it came to this, then he wouldn’t be here. “That whore deserves more than what I gave him, he deserves to suffer, suffer so much that he’ll beg for death. Well if I can’t have him here, then his nightmares would have to suffice.”

A loud crash and the sound of alarms made the blue and gold mech look out from his cell only to see one of his guards fall with a pick-axe to the helm. He then heard pedsteps coming down the hall to his cell and when a silver colored servo reached down and pulled the axe from its victim with a spurt of energon. Sentinel backed away from the bars terrified, there was only one mech who wielded a weapon like that.

“So, you thought you could break the glorious Megatron the way you did? Well you made a start, but to truly break him you must learn how from one who has succeeded in the past.”

“Who are you?”

“The name is Straxus and I have been trying to get revenge on Megatron for centuries after leaving me in charge of an essentially dead world. If I get you out of here, help me get my personal revenge on him, then he is yours; deal?”

Sentinel knew that he still wanted to further punish his whore for everything until his spark gave out so, “Deal.”

Straxus nodded, “Very well then.” Using his pick-axe the red and dark purple mech pried the locking panel off, freeing Sentinel.

The one guard still standing, hobbling on one leg, in the lone death row hall pointed his blaster at him, “You won’t get far Decepticons”.

Straxus moved forward to offline the poor mech when Sentinel put his servo on his shoulder. “I won’t let him kill you, but rather have you deliver a message to my whore, Megatron and his little brat; tell them this isn’t over.” Sentinel rendered the mech unconscious leaving the prison with his new ally.

The news hit the Magnus office with in cycles and Optimus’s worse fears started to unfold, how will he protect his friends now that Sentinel is free. He called Megatron and Galvatron in to tell them and the reaction was more than expected.

“How could that low-life fragger escape from the most reinforced building on the planet and not be stopped by the guards, especially on his execution date?”

“I know you are upset Megatron, but we are already reviewing the security footage and hopefully we can catch him before he can get to you and your family.”

“I’ll hold you to that Optimus and I suspect my twin feels the same.”

“You got that right; when I get my servos on him, the fragger will beg for Primus to take him.”

The red and blue Magnus laid wide awake in his berth that night-cycle wondering how exactly Sentinel could break out of prison? He saw the security footage and Shockwave said it could be a solar-cycle before he could clear the static from the video. Optimus closed his optics praying to Primus that Sentinel could see to reason and turn himself in before it was to late.

_Two Stellar-Cycles later_

It had been a long time since anyone had seen or heard from Sentinel or Straxus and Optimus had a bad feeling that they wouldn’t be quite for much longer. On the plus side, he and Megatron have been courting in the intervening time and the young Autobot was on his way to his intended’s apartment. When he arrived, the red and blur Magnus pinged for entry.

The door opened shortly after revealing grey visage of Megatron. “What can I do for you Optimus?”

“I wanted to talk, may I come in?”

“Of course, come on in” the grey warmech gestured with his servo. The apartment was just as Optimus remembered, the only difference was the scattered sparkling toys. He followed Megatron into the entertainment area and sat down while the other mech went to a secrete cabinet. When he returned, there were two goblets of oil in his servos; “Here, its from my private blend.”

The slightly smaller mech took one of the goblets and took a drink; the oil was rich and smooth, making the taste linger on his glossa. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome; what is it that you wished to talk about?”

Optimus didn’t know how to answer that, even though he knew just nanokliks ago; “I wanted to talk about us; Megatron we have been courting for two stellar-cycles now and I want to know your opinion on the matter?”

Said mech stopped in the middle of his drink and looked at the mech across from him with a confused glare which then turned into a slight smirk. “I know that and I was thinking the same.”

So Megatron was going to play mind games then; so be it. “Well I already am in love with you and if you are willing, I want to try and make this work.”

The mech’s expression was speechless and turned slightly predatory, making Optimus stiffen in his seat. “I feel the same with you my dear Optimus Prime, but you do realize that if this is to work then you’ll be the one to carry any sparklings if we were to bond?”

Optimus once again was treading on thin ice, but… “I could live with that.”

Not realizing what he said until Megatron launched from his seat and pinned him to his seat, “That is all I needed to hear.”

Grey lips crashed against blue ones and Optimus couldn’t help but grabbing the grey helm, kissing back. When Megatron pulled away he grinned and picked the young Magnus up and carried him to the berthroom dropping him on the berth. Soon again Megatron was kissing the pit out of him and he felt his panel begin to warm with arousal. With some Primus found strength, he flipped their positions and roamed his servos over the grey frame beneath him.

Megatron was enjoying the treatment, but when blue servos grabbed his panel, he yelped and drew his knees to his chest, hyper-ventilating. He saw Optimus looking at him with worry and seeing those blue optics brought up the memories of Sentinel.

“Megatron, look at me”, when red optics turned towards him, “Do you think I would hurt you or do anything without your permission?”

“No, its just bad memories that’s all.”

He felt a servo brush against his leg and followed it to the blue face of his berthmate, “The let’s make new ones, right here right now.”

He saw the young Autobot retract his panel revealing his swollen valve. Megatron then felt and heard his spike thump against his own panel and the smile Optimus gave him shook the memories away; his arousal kicking back into high gear. The grey mech lunged, pinning the little mech with his greater weight.

Optic contact was made before Optimus felt Megatron add one of his digits into his valve. “Primus.”

“Wrong name.”

The black digit began to move in and out of the tight virgin valve making Optimus squirm on the berth. The single digit bumped against his seal; “Relax or this will hurt.” He felt the digit break the seal and there was pressure when finally, Megatron removed it from the valve. “That’s it?”

“I may have been a victim, but that doesn’t mean I haven’t had experience before.”  

Soon the digit was back then two, three, and then a fourth finger was added; stretching his valve for what Optimus knew was next.  

The sound of another panel retracting was heard and the red and blue mech looked down; what he saw was a black, ridged spike with a dark grey head and red biolights running the length, pre-transfluid beading at the tip.

“Do you like it Autobot?”

“Why don’t you make me like it, Lord Megatron.”

“If you insist.”

However, before Megatron could enter Optimus had a sudden realization; “Where is Copperheart?”

“She is with Galvatron today; her spark-day is coming up and was trying to plan for it without her here. It is a surprise you know; besides you are being distracting.”

Optimus felt the head of the spike enter the folds of his valve and kept on entering at a slow, torturous pace until Megatron was sheathed to the hilt in his valve. It was big and his valve felt full, “Primus, move.”

“Wrong name again.”

The smug bastard wasn't going to until, “Megatron move before I make you move.”

“As you wish Optimus Magnus.”

The pace started out slow, teasing and downright pleasure, but the fragger would speed up just to annoy him. When he tried rapping his legs around the black waist, the grey mech would only slow down back to the torturous pace. However, the pace quickened as climax neared and the words Optimus hoped he would say spilled forth, “Will you bond with me Megatron?”

The ex-warlord smiled and responded, “Yes, I will bond with you.”

Chest plates parted filling the room with a soft purple glow, sparks met and the memories flowed between them. Megatron saw all that his lover had been through from being kicked out of the academy, the loss of his friend the cyber-ninja and the regret when he found Megatron the first time after Sentinel held him captive.

Optimus was also drowning his lover’s memories; the loss of his creators, all the abuse he suffered since then, the lose of the war and exile, and finally everything he suffered under Sentinel. He felt Megatron try and hide those memories away and tried to stop him. But what he saw was a tiny sparkling cowering in fear in the dark; the sparkling was Megatron. He picked the tiny mech up and cradled him close to his chest and told him ‘you are safe and I love you over and over again’ when he felt climax hit.

Transfluid flooded his valve and the opening to his gestation chamber spiraled open allowing the transfluid in to mix with the fluid inside. Megatron rolled them over after coming down from their high, holding his Conjunx close while nuzzling his helm; “I love you Optimus.”

“I love you as well Megatron.”

Recharge claimed both of them soon after and neither heard the door to the apartment open nor the berthroom. Galvatron had returned with Copperheart early since the femmling fell asleep while running errands with her sire by bond. The purple mech went to tell his brother when he noticed the berthroom door was closed. The older twin could feel their bond and smiled, ‘maybe this could work’ and closed the door on the newly bonded couple.  


End file.
